ALGO MÁS QUE SU JEFE
by SEREDAR
Summary: El poderoso magnate nunca había mezclado los negocios con el placer… hasta ese momento. Desde el momento en que, en una discoteca de Londres, Serena Tsukino tropezó y cayó en los brazos de Darién Shields, el control férreo que ejercía sobre sí misma comenzó a debilitarse. La noche de pura pasión que pasaron juntos no iba a repetirse, por lo que Serena se quedó horrorizada al...
1. ARGUMENTO

**ALGO MÁS QUE SU JEFE**

**Adaptada a los personajes de Sailor Moon Pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Autora: ****Caitlin Crews**

**Protagonistas:** Darién Shield y Serena Tsukino

El poderoso magnate nunca había mezclado los negocios con el placer… hasta ese momento. Desde el momento en que, en una discoteca de Londres, Serena Tsukino tropezó y cayó en los brazos de Darién Shields, el control férreo que ejercía sobre sí misma comenzó a debilitarse. La noche de pura pasión que pasaron juntos no iba a repetirse, por lo que Serena se quedó horrorizada al entrar en el salón de actos, el lunes por la mañana, y reconocer unos ojos que la miraban. Darién perdió la compostura al verla. Serena había llenado su fría y oscura vida de color, y sus fascinantes curvas le distraían de su deber.

_**Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y Alertas**_

…_**Es una historia corta pero entretenida espero les guste tanto como a mi…**_

_**Y disculpen que ande tan desaparecida pero la situación política en Venezuela complica que pueda salir de casa por las protestas y si no puedo ir al trabajo no tengo acceso a internet espero que esta situación se solucione pronto para volver a la normalidad.**_

_**Imágenes en el Facebook SEREDAR GONZALEZ**_


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Capítulo 1 **

La tortura era preferible a aquello.

Darién Shields se abrió paso entre la multitud sin miramientos y sin ocultar su desagrado. La discoteca era una de las más elegantes de Londres y estaba muy de moda, por lo que se encontraba atestada de famosos y celebridades de todo tipo.

Eso implicaba que Beryl, con sus aspiraciones de grandeza, no podía hallarse lejos.

–¿Te apetece beber algo? –le preguntó una criatura de ojos oscuros, pelo negro y labios carnosos mientras se apoyaba en él para, pensó él, seducirlo–. ¿O te apetece otra cosa?

Darién esperó a que dejara de soltar risitas estúpidas y lo mirara a la cara y, cuando lo hizo, la mujer palideció, tal como él esperaba. Pareció como si hubiera visto al diablo.

Y lo había visto.

No hizo falta que él dijera nada. Ella lo soltó, y Darién se olvidó de ella en cuanto la perdió de vista.

Después de darse un par de vueltas por la discoteca en las que se dedicó a escrutar y a catalogar a cada uno de los presentes, se apoyó en uno de los enormes altavoces y se limitó a esperar. Sintió que la música le reverberaba en la columna vertebral como si lo estuvieran atacando con granadas. Y casi deseó que así fuera.

Odiaba aquel lugar y todos los sitios similares en los que había estado desde que había iniciado la búsqueda. Odiaba el espectáculo y el derroche. A Beryl, desde luego, le encantaría que la vieran en un lugar así y en aquella compañía.

«Beryl». El nombre de su exesposa se le deslizó por el cerebro como la serpiente que era, y le recordó por qué estaba allí.

Quería saber la verdad. Ella constituía el único cabo suelto que había dejado, y quería cortarlo de una vez por todas. Después, lo que le pasara a Beryl le daría exactamente lo mismo.

«Nunca te he querido», le había dicho ella, con el equipaje ya hecho. «Solo te he sido fiel accidentalmente». Y después le había sonreído. «Ni que decir tiene que Alexander no es tuyo. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio querría un hijo tuyo?».

En aquellos momentos, los gustos de su avariciosa exesposa se centraban en grandes fiestas, donde quiera que se celebraran en el mundo, y en los hombres ricos que acudían a ellas. Pero él sabía que estaba en Londres. El tiempo que había estado en las Fuerzas Especiales rusas le había enseñado muchas cosas que llevaba grabadas en la dura y fría piedra que ocupaba el lugar de su corazón, por lo que encontrar a una mujer ambiciosa y de moralidad laxa era pan comido.

Había tardado poco en averiguar que estaba viviendo con el hijo de un acaudalado jeque, rodeado de medidas de seguridad. Desmantelarlas le resultaría fácil, pero, lamentablemente, produciría un incidente internacional.

Porque Darién había dejado de ser soldado siete años antes y no podía hacer lo que fuera preciso para alcanzar su propósito con la mortal exactitud que le había procurado un respeto que lindaba con el miedo entre sus colegas y enemigos.

E, ironías de la vida, se había convertido en un filántropo de fama internacional, un lobo con piel de cordero. Dirigía la Fundación Shields, junto con su hermano, Seiya, que ambos crearon cuando este dejó de hacer películas de acción en Hollywood. Darién se ocupaba de la fortuna de su hermano, y había amasado la suya gracias a su facilidad innata para invertir. Y lo consideraban un hombre compasivo y solidario, a pesar de su crueldad, que no hacía nada por ocultar.

La gente creía lo que quería creer. Lo sabía muy bien.

Se había criado en la Rusia postsoviética, entre brutales oligarcas y caudillos que luchaban por el territorio como perros hambrientos, lo cual le había conferido la capacidad de detectar a los hombres muy ricos, a los que convencía para que le dieran dinero. Los conocía y los comprendía. Se consideraba mágica su habilidad para conseguir enormes donaciones de los hombres de negocios más reacios. Él lo veía como una forma más de hacer la guerra.

Y se le daba muy bien hacerla. Era un artista.

Pero el hecho de ser tan famoso implicaba que no podía entrar en la fortaleza del hijo del jeque sin más ni más. Los filántropos multimillonarios con hermanos famosos tenían que atenerse a normas distintas de las de los soldados. Se esperaba que recurrieran a la diplomacia y a su encanto personal.

Darién contuvo un suspiro de impaciencia y, desde su posición estratégica, observó a la multitud de la pista de baile. Tenía que limitarse a esperar que Beryl apareciera.

Entonces averiguaría cuánto de lo que había dicho siete años antes había sido producto del despecho y cuánto era verdad. Si lo dejaba correr, siempre cabría la posibilidad de que Alexander fuera su hijo, como Beryl le había hecho creer durante los cinco primeros años de la vida del niño, de que realmente tuviera un hijo, de que hubiera hecho algo bien, aunque hubiera sido por accidente.

Pero tales fantasías lo debilitaban, y lo sabía. Quería una prueba de ADN para demostrar que Alexander no era hijo suyo. Y asunto concluido.

Dos años antes, su hermano le había dicho que tenía que solucionar su vida. Seiya era la única persona que le importaba, el único que sabía lo que ambos habían sufrido a manos de su tío, tras la muerte de sus padres en el incendio de una fábrica. Después lo había mirado como si fuera un desconocido y se había marchado.

Esa fue la última vez que hablaron de algo que no fuera la fundación.

Darién no culpaba a su hermano por su traición. Sabía que a Seiya lo cegaban el sexo y la emoción, que estaba desesperado por creer en cosas inexistentes porque era mucho mejor que aceptar la cruda realidad. ¿Cómo iba a culpar a su hermano por engañarse? La mayoría de la gente lo hacía.

Él no podía permitirse ese lujo.

Las emociones eran un lastre, una mentira. Darién creía en el sexo y en el dinero. No quería vínculos ni tentaciones, ni la posibilidad de que una mujer a la que llevara a la cama lo conmoviera.

Para ser traicionado, primero había que confiar. Y la única persona en la que había confiado en su vida era Seiya. Y solo hasta que había caído en las garras de aquella mujer.

Pero eso, para Darién, había sido un regalo, ya que lo había liberado de su última prisión emocional.

Darién actuaba como un hombre, pero no lo era. Para eso hubiera necesitado carne, sangre y un corazón, cosas de las que se había desprendido años antes para convertirse en un monstruo: una máquina de matar.

Sabía perfectamente lo que era: un trozo de hielo tan sólido que ningún rayo de sol podía penetrar en él, un arma mortal perfectamente pulida a manos de su tío, primero, y de las Fuerzas Especiales, después.

Estaba vacío, y por eso se le daba tan bien lo que hacía.

Y era más seguro, pensó mientras miraba a la multitud, pues tenía mucho que perder si dejaba de ejercer aquel férreo control. Lo horrorizaba pensar en sus años de borrachera, en las noches borrosas y la emoción frustrada que se convertía en violencia y hacía que se pareciera a su brutal tío, al que tanto despreciaba.

Nunca más.

Era mejor estar vacío y helado por dentro.

Siempre había estado solo, y lo prefería. Y, cuando averiguara la verdad sobre la paternidad de Alexander, nunca dejaría de estarlo.

Serena Tsukino, irritada y exhausta, perdió la paciencia en medio de la multitud.

«Ya soy vieja para esto», se dijo apartándose de un grupo de jovencitos que bailaba. Se sentía decrépita a los veintinueve años.

No recordaba la última vez que había pasado la noche del sábado en un sitio que no fuera un tranquilo restaurante con amigos, en absoluto comparable a la pretenciosa discoteca en la que se hallaba. Pero a caballo regalado... Y el regalo procedía de Lita, su mejor amiga y compañera de piso, que le había enseñado las invitaciones durante la cena.

–Es el sitio más guay de Londres, lleno de famosos y de los hombres más atractivos de Londres.

–Pero yo no soy guay. Llevas años diciéndomelo. Si no recuerdo mal, lo haces cada vez que me arrastras a una de esas discotecas que afirmas que me cambiarán la vida. Tal vez haya llegado el momento de que aceptes que soy lo que ves.

–¡Jamás! Recuerdo que eras una persona divertida, Serena. He hecho el voto solemne de corromperte, por mucho que me cueste.

–Soy incorruptible –también ella recordaba cuando era divertida, y no tenía deseo alguno de repetir los mismos errores–. Además, es muy posible que te ponga en una situación violenta.

–Me da igual. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para recordarte que tienes veintitantos años, no sesenta. Lo considero un servicio público. Confía en mí, Serena. Vamos a pasar la mejor noche de nuestra vida –le había dicho Lita.

En aquel momento, Serena miraba a su amiga mover las caderas ante el banquero con el que llevaba flirteando toda la noche. Su amiga consideraba una obligación sagrada que pasaran la noche como lo hacían cuando eran más jóvenes e infinitamente más salvajes. Pero Serena tendría que pagar sola el precio exorbitante del taxi que la llevaría de vuelta al piso que ambas compartían.

–¿Sabes lo que necesitas desesperadamente? –le había preguntado Lita al salir del metro.

–Sí, ya sé lo que crees que necesito. Pero la idea de tener sexo insatisfactorio con un desconocido no admite comparación con la de dormir de un tirón sola y en mi cama. Tal vez consideres que estoy loca, aunque yo lo llamo ser madura.

–Sabes que así no vas a encontrar a nadie. Si continúas de este modo, ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿Un convento?

Pero Serena sabía muy bien a qué clase de personas se conocía en las discotecas preferidas de Lita. Había conocido a muchas, y había sido una de ellas durante sus años de universidad. Y había jurado que no volvería a descontrolarse de aquel modo. El precio no merecía la pena, y antes o después había que pagarlo. En su caso, los años que su padre llevaba sin hablarle.

Había sido la niña de papá hasta esa terrible noche de verano de sus veintiún años. Su padre la había consentido, mimado y adorado sin medida, pero lo había perdido todo en una sola noche que apenas podía recordar, aunque conocía los detalles porque se los había contado su progenitor a la mañana siguiente mientras la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y tenía náuseas. La noche anterior había llegado totalmente borracha a su casa y se había dirigido al jardín trasero, donde su padre la había encontrado teniendo sexo con el señor Black, el vecino.

El señor Black estaba casado y tenía tres hijos a los que Serena había cuidado durante años. Todavía se avergonzaba de aquello. ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo tan despreciable? Seguía sin saberlo.

A partir de entonces, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente diversión en su vida.

–¿Te refieres al amor? –le había preguntado Serena a su amiga–. Creía que estábamos hablando de la desesperación de un sábado por la noche por conseguir acostarnos con alguien.

–Se me ocurre una cosa. ¿Por qué no dejas el halo de santa por esta noche? Te prometo que no vas a morirte por ello. E incluso puede que te guste un poco de desenfreno, como antes.

Lita no lo sabía. Nadie lo sabía. Serena estaba tan avergonzada que no le explicó a nadie por qué, de pronto, había dejado de salir los fines de semana y se había centrado en su trabajo, que entonces no se tomaba en serio, pero del que posteriormente había llegado a enorgullecerse. Ni siquiera su madre y sus hermanas sabían por qué se había distanciado de su padre.

–Esta noche no llevo el halo. No hacía juego con los zapatos que me has obligado a ponerme.

–Eres idiota –le había dicho Lita en tono afectuoso mientras entraban en la discoteca más de moda de Londres.

Y Serena se había divertido más de lo que esperaba. Echaba de menos bailar. Pero se había cansado, sobre todo porque había volado de vuelta a Londres el día anterior, y su organismo todavía funcionaba con otro huso horario.

Además, no confiaba en sí misma. No sabía lo que la había inducido a hacer lo que hizo aquella noche, ocho años antes, por lo que había optado por evitar todo aquello que pudiera llevarla en aquella dirección. Porque no era una santa, como había demostrado con su comportamiento libertino. ¡Ojalá lo fuera!

«Ya sabías cómo sería esto», pensó mientras decidía marcharse sin despedirse de Lita y mandarle un SMS cuando estuviera en el taxi. «Podías haberte ido directamente a casa después de la cena».

Trató de abrirse paso entre la multitud y tuvo que apartarse bruscamente ante una pareja que bailaba dando saltos a uno y otro lado. Perdió el equilibrio, resbaló en un charco de bebida derramada y chocó contra un hombre que había creído, antes de caer sobre él, que era una extensión del altavoz que había detrás.

Pero no era así.

Era un hombre duro y masculino, musculoso, elegante y muy guapo. Al principio, a Serena le pareció, cuando tenía la cara a un centímetro del pecho masculino más sensacional que había visto en su vida y las manos sobre él, que aquel hombre olía a invierno, fresco y limpio.

Se dio cuenta de que él la sostenía por los brazos con fuerza, y solo entonces comprendió que había conseguido evitar que se cayera.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sonriendo para darle las gracias por tener tan buenos reflejos...

Y todo se detuvo.

Simplemente desapareció.

Serena notó que le golpeaba el corazón en el pecho y que se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

Pero no vio nada más que los ojos de él.

Azules como no había visto otros en su vida, como el cielo transparente de un día de invierno, de un azul tan intenso que parecían llenarla por completo y expandirse en su interior.

Era muy guapo, lo más bello que había visto. Al mirarse se produjo entre ambos una corriente eléctrica, que a ella le provocó un cosquilleo en la piel.

Se asustó al descubrir que había un lugar profundo en su interior que desconocía, pero no se apartó del hombre.

Él parpadeó como si también percibiera aquella cosa terrible, imposible y hermosa que había surgido entre los dos. Serena estaba segura de que, si consiguiera apartar los ojos de los de él, la vería en el aire, conectando sus cuerpos, rodeándolos. Él frunció levemente el ceño y se movió como si quisiera apartarla, pero se detuvo.

Y allí siguieron, atrapados. Como si lo que les rodeaba, la música a todo volumen, la gente bailando alocadamente, se hubiera evaporado en el momento en que se habían tocado.

«Por fin», pensó ella, presa de sensaciones y emociones caóticas que no entendía.

–Por Dios –dijo–, parece usted un lobo.

¿Había sonreído? Su boca era exuberante y adusta a la vez, fascinante. Ella le sonrió como si él lo hubiera hecho.

–¿Por eso va usted vestida de rojo como en el cuento? –preguntó él. Tenía un leve acento que ella al principio no reconoció–. Le advierto que al final el lobo se la come.

–Y también habrá lágrimas –ella le escrutó el rostro buscando la prueba de una sonrisa.

–También –afirmó él.

–Me decepcionaría que no tuviera fauces –afirmó ella al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que la forma en que la sostenía era como si la acariciara.

Sintió un espasmo en el vientre que debiera haberla aterrorizado, teniendo en cuenta lo que sabía de sí misma y el sexo. Y lo hizo, pero siguió sin apartarse de él.

–Mi meta en la vida es, por supuesto, evitar que las desconocidas inglesas que chocan conmigo en discotecas abarrotadas caigan en las fauces de la decepción –afirmó él con una nueva luz en los ojos y una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

Como si quisiera acercarse más a ella para devorarla.

Eso era justamente lo que Serena quería que hiciera.

Debiera haberse marchado corriendo, pero nunca se había sentido tan excitada ni había experimentado aquel delicioso calor en sus miembros. Aquel hombre primario y poderoso la había dejado sin aliento.

–¿Aunque las susodichas fauces sean las suyas?

–Sobre todo si son las mías.

«Fauces», se dijo ella. «Me está diciendo que es un lobo grande y malo».

Debiera haberse sentido más alarmada de lo que estaba.

–Ha de saber que no las hay más peligrosas.

–¿En todo Londres? –preguntó ella sin poder dejar de sonreír y con una sensación de estar viva, por fin–. ¿Se las ha medido? ¿Hay un concurso al que apuntarse para demostrar que las suyas son las más grandes y peligrosas?

Serena estaba fuera de sí. Una parte de ella quería regodearse en aquella sensación, en él. Quería disfrutar de aquel momento como de la primera nieve del invierno.

Contuvo la respiración ante esa idea, y él se dio cuenta y alzó la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

–No tengo que medirlas. Lo sé.

Era un lobo ártico transformado en hombre, un depredador. Iba vestido completamente de negro: camiseta negra bajo una chaqueta negra, pantalones y botas oscuros. Tenía el pelo negro y corto. Todo él era duro y masculino, y tan peligroso que una parte de ella estaba desesperada por huir. Aquel hombre no parecía civilizado, sino salvaje.

Sin embargo, Serena no tenía miedo mientras él la miraba de aquella manera. Siguiendo su instinto se acercó más a él le puso las palmas en el magnífico pecho mientras él la abrazaba como un amante. Ella echó aún más hacia atrás la cabeza y vio que se le encendían los ojos.

No lo entendió, pero sintió que ardía.

«Esto no está bien», le dijo una voz interior. «Tú no eres así».

Pero él era tan guapo que Serena perdió la noción de cómo era ella, y el corazón comenzó a dolerle de cómo le golpeaba el pecho. Y no halló un buen motivo para separarse de él.

«Dentro de un minuto», se dijo. «Me apartaré dentro de un minuto».

–Debería correr –le dijo él en voz baja, y Serena se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Pero el hombre le acarició la mejilla mientras se lo decía, y ella se estremeció–. Debería alejarse lo más rápidamente posible de mí.

Parecía tan serio y seguro de sí mismo que a ella le hizo daño. Quería verlo sonreír con su peligrosa boca. Y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Aquello carecía de sentido.

Serena llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo buena. Ya había pagado con creces esa noche de ocho años antes. Había dejado de ser espontánea y atrevida. Sin embargo, aquel hombre tenía los ojos más azules y la boca más triste que había visto en su vida, y su forma de tocarla la conmocionaba.

Y pensó que no iba a pasarle nada porque bajara la guardia por una vez. Solo un poquito. No tenía por qué significar nada.

Así que no prestó atención a la vocecita interior, apoyó la cara en la palma de la mano masculina y sonrió al ver que él también contenía la respiración como si asi mismo se sintiera arder.

Ella se enderezó. Estaban entre las sombras de una discoteca, donde nadie la veía ni sabría lo que hacía en la oscuridad.

Después volvería a su vida ordenada y tranquila.

Solo sería un momento en el que se saltaría las reglas que llevaban mucho tiempo gobernando su vida, y después volvería a casa y a su virtuosa vida.

Eso haría.

Pero antes obedeció una urgente exigencia interna: se aproximó más al hombre y pegó su boca a la de él.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Sabía mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

Cuando los labios de Serena se posaron en los de él y probó su sabor, ella creyó que le bastaría con eso, con una pequeña muestra del sabor de su fascinante boca, y que podría volver a su vida tranquila...

Pero él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y se sirvió de la mano que tenía en la mejilla de ella para colocarle la boca como quería.

Y comenzó a devorarla como un lobo. Tenía una boca carnal que se abría sobre la de ella para degustarla y reclamarla.

Serena explotó. Fue como un largo destello luminoso que eliminó todo lo demás. Fue perfecto y hermoso.

Fue demasiado.

Se estremeció, sobrepasada por su sabor, el roce de su barba incipiente y sus dedos que le colocaban la boca donde quería, como si le diera una orden silenciosa que ella obedecía de buen grado. Después le puso las manos en la cabeza y las introdujo en sus cabellos. Los brazos de ella le rodearon el cuello como si tuvieran voluntad propia, y Serena sintió contra su cuerpo su larga y dura masculinidad.

Se apretó contra él, pero no le pareció estar lo bastante cerca.

Y él volvió a besarla una y otra vez, con una intensidad despiadada que la debilitaba y la hacía sentirse hermosa a la vez, hasta volverla loca de deseo, hasta hacer que se olvidara de su nombre y de que no sabía el de él.

Hasta que se olvidó de todo salvo de él.

Cuando el hombre se separó de ella masculló algo incomprensible mientras la miraba como si fuera un fantasma.

Serena tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no lo entendía porque no hablaba en inglés. La realidad volvió a apoderarse de ella. Seguía en la discoteca, la música seguía sonando, las luces lanzaban destellos y Lita seguiría jugando con su última conquista.

Todo seguía igual que antes de haber tropezado y de que aquel hombre la hubiera sujetado.

Antes de que ella lo hubiera besado y él le hubiera correspondido.

Todo estaba exactamente igual, salvo ella.

Él le examinaba el rostro como si buscara algo. Después le pasó un dedo por la clavícula, y ese simple roce hizo que ella se estremeciera. Una caricia tan inocua parecía estar directamente relacionada con el calor que sentía entre las piernas y la pesadez de sus senos.

No necesitaba hablar la lengua de aquel hombre para saber que estaba maldiciendo.

Lo inteligente hubiera sido salir corriendo de allí, como él le había dicho.

–Es la última oportunidad –dijo él como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Volvía a prevenirla.

Ella se vio apartándose de él sonriendo educadamente, dirigiéndose a la salida más cercana y parando un taxi. Pero allí, rodeada de la multitud y de la música, le pareció que no era la misma persona que había llegado. Como si aquello fuera realmente un cuento.

–Qué ojos tan grandes tiene –se burló ella.

Él sonrió por primera vez, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle a su vez.

–Puede ser –dijo él.

–Su acento resulta encantador. Supongo que tendrá que ir apartando a las mujeres con un palo.

–No me hace falta: basta con que me miren.

–Un lobo, tal como me imaginaba.

Él volvió a mirarla de aquella extraña forma, como si ella fuera una aparición y no pudiera creer que se hallara frente a él.

Después le pasó el brazo por los hombros y comenzaron a abrirse paso entre la multitud. Serena trató de no pensar en lo bien que se sentía bajo su brazo. Tal vez la hubiera hechizado.

Era imposible avanzar entre la gente con rapidez y seguridad en un sitio como aquel y en plena noche de sábado.

Pero él lo hizo.

Y salieron a la fría noche de noviembre, y él siguió andando como si supiera exactamente adónde se dirigían. La condujo por la oscura calle, llena de sombras, y fue entonces cuando se despertó en Serena el instinto de conservación.

«Más vale tarde que nunca», pensó, enfadada consigo misma, aunque le dolía tener que separarse del refugio del cuerpo masculino, de su fuerza y su calor. Cuando se apartó, le pareció que le arrancaban la piel a tiras, como si los dos se hubieran fusionado.

Él la miró, tranquilo. Ella quería confiar en él, pero no debía.

–Perdone, pero... No sé nada de usted.

–Creo que sabe algunas cosas.

Su voz era aún más deliciosa que antes, pues podía oírlo como era debido.

«Es ruso», pensó.

–Sí, todas ellas encantadoras, pero no me merece la pena arriesgar mi seguridad por ninguna de ellas. Supongo que estará de acuerdo.

En los ojos de él apareció algo similar a una sonrisa, que no le alcanzó la boca.

¿Había ella deseado antes a alguien de aquel modo?

–Un lobo siempre implica peligro. Un lobo es eso. Si no, hay que conformarse con un perro, acariciarle la cabeza y enseñarle trucos.

Serena no estaba segura de querer conocer los trucos que aquel hombre se guardaba en la manga. Mejor dicho, no sabía si sobreviviría a ellos.

–Podría portarse muy mal en la cama –dijo con despreocupación, como si constantemente se fuera con desconocidos. Apena reconoció su voz y el tono en que hablaba–. Es muy arriesgado irse con un desconocido.

Él sonrió, y el azul de sus ojos se intensificó.

–Yo no soy peligroso.

Ella le creyó.

–Pero podría ser de esos que se emborrachan y se pasan la noche llorando sus penas amorosas. Es muy aburrido, sobre todo si recurren a la poesía. O todavía peor, si se ponen a cantar.

–No bebo –contraatacó él–. No canto, no escribo poemas y, desde luego, no lloro –hizo una pausa–. Mejor dicho, no tengo corazón.

–Muy conveniente. Podría ser un asesino –afirmó ella sonriendo.

Él no la imitó.

–¿Y si lo soy?

–¿Lo ve? Ahora ya no puedo irme con usted.

Pero le aterraba lo mucho que deseaba irse con él a donde quisiera llevarla. Y no dejaba de sonreírle, como si lo conociera.

–Me llamo Darién –dijo él, y le recorrió los labios con el pulgar con una expresión tan fiera e intensa que ella sintió que ardía en su interior–. Manda un SMS con mi nombre completo y mi dirección a quien quieras. Dile que te llame cada quince minutos, si lo prefieres. Ponte en contacto con la policía... Lo que quieras. Te deseo –dijo él con fuego en la mirada.

Ella se le aproximó como si fuera un imán que la atrajera. Y no tuvo más remedio que ponerle la mano en el abdomen y sentir su calor en la palma.

Ni siquiera entonces se asustó.

–Qué dientes tan grandes tienes –susurró, demasiado nerviosa para reírse.

–Lo de morder viene después –afirmó él. Le brillaban los ojos con esa seguridad masculina que cortaba el aliento–. Si me lo pides educadamente.

Le agarró una mano y se la llevó a la boca sin dejar de mirarla.

–Si estás seguro... –respondió ella mientras trataba desesperadamente de que no se le notara que temblaba–. Me han prometido un lobo, no un perro.

–Los perros me los tomo de desayuno.

Ella se rio.

–No resulta muy reconfortante.

–No puedo ser lo que no soy –le besó la palma de la mano–. Pero lo que soy se me da muy bien.

Ella se había sentido perdida desde que lo había visto. ¿Para qué fingir? No estaba borracha como aquella noche terrible. Sabía lo que hacía. ¿O no?

–Tomo nota –dijo, sin aliento y mareada, e incapaz de recordar por qué había intentado detener aquello, cuando rendirse le parecía un triunfo–. No hay que desayunar con un lobo, porque las salchichas pueden estar hechas con el perro de la familia.

–Pero no el de tu familia, por si te sirve de consuelo.

Y, cuando ella le sonrió, la negociación concluyó.

La dirección que le dio él estaba en una zona de la ciudad tan rica y elegante que Serena apena podía permitirse el lujo de visitarla, y mucho menos de vivir en ella. Se la mandó por SMS a Lita. Y después guardó el teléfono y se olvidó de su amiga por completo.

Él le volvió a pasar el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, como si también le gustara cómo encajaban sus cuerpos. Y el corazón de ella comenzó a latir con fuerza.

En la esquina de la calle, él levantó la mano que tenía libre y, durante unos segundos, Serena creyó que era tan poderoso que los taxis se materializarían ante él. Pero cerca se oyó un motor que se encendía y un coche negro salió de entre las sombras y se detuvo frente a ellos. «Darién», susurró para sí mientras se montaba en el vehículo. «Se llama Darién».

Él subió tras ella, dirigió unas palabras en ruso al conductor y apretó un botón para subir una pantalla que los aisló de este. Después se recostó en el asiento, sin tocarla, y la miró como si tratara de descifrarla o de ofrecerle la última oportunidad de huir.

Pero Serena no iba a hacerlo.

–¿Seguimos hablando de perros? –preguntó él, pero ella solo oyó el deseo que ocultaban sus palabras. Se lo veía en los ojos y en el rostro, y era equiparable al suyo.

–Me he montado en tu coche, así que creo que no hace falta.

Él sonrió, estaba segura, aunque no movió los labios. Pero vio la satisfacción en su rostro.

Y sintió que se derretía.

–Ven aquí –dijo él.

Estaban a oscuras. Las luces de la ciudad entraban de vez en cuando por la ventanilla mientras el coche avanzaba, pero los ojos de él seguían brillando con complicidad, con una seguridad absoluta en lo que iba a suceder.

La levantó y la sentó en su regazo mientras la besaba en la boca con una impaciencia que a ella le encantó. Ella lo recibió con la misma urgencia. Él le acarició la espalda, le exploró la forma de las caderas, y Serena se quedó en blanco y lo único que sintió fue el fuego que la consumía, el deseo en estado puro.

Hacía tanto tiempo, tanto... Sin embargo, su cuerpo sabía lo que debía hacer. Se extasió ante el sabor de él, ante sus fuertes manos acariciándola por encima y, después, por debajo de los pantalones. Las sintió en el estómago, la cintura, los senos. Era tan perfecto que deseó morir. Pero no era suficiente.

Él se inclinó hacia delante para quitarse la chaqueta y la camiseta. A Serena se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos al contemplar tanta belleza masculina. Se apretó contra su pecho y recorrió con dedos temblorosos, con los labios y la lengua los tatuajes que le adornaban la piel.

En cuestión de segundos se halló sin blusa ni sujetador mientras él la seguía besando en la boca. Ella creyó que se moriría si dejaba de hacerlo. Y entonces él se detuvo, y ella gimió de desesperación. Pero él se rio suavemente antes de agarrarle un pezón con la boca y chuparlo sin delicadeza hasta que ella creyó que, en efecto, se había muerto.

Los sonidos que emitía le resultaban irreconocibles. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Darién la levantó, y ella le ayudó a que le bajara los pantalones. Sacó una pierna de ellos, sin preocuparse de la otra.

Él dio un giro con ella, de modo que Serena quedó tumbada en el asiento, con él sobre ella y las piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Darién se había desvestido. Y allí estaba, desnudo contra ella, con su masculinidad de acero quemándole el vientre.

Serena se estremeció y sintió que se derretía. Con la mano, Darién la levantó por las nalgas hacia él. Mascullaba en ruso la misma palabra que había dicho antes, y ella gimió al oírla. Era dura y tierna a la vez. Él jugó con sus senos, lamiéndole un pezón y luego el otro. Después pasó a su cuello antes de llegar a la boca y besarla profundamente.

Se separó un poco de ella y le puso algo en la mano. Ella tardó más de lo que debiera en darse cuenta de que era un preservativo, algo en lo que no había pensado en ningún momento.

Él la miró con sus brillantes ojos azules mientras sus dedos se movían entre ambos hasta llegar al centro húmedo y caliente de ella, en el que penetraron. Ella los agarró con fuerza.

–Date prisa –le ordenó él.

–Ya me la doy. Eres tú que me distrae.

Él siguió metiéndole los dedos y sacándolos, y después la presionó con la palma de la mano, y se rio cuando ella se arqueó contra él.

–Concéntrate.

Ella rasgó el envoltorio y le puso el preservativo tan lentamente que él lanzó una maldición.

A Serena le gustaba comprobar su urgencia, ver que ella también podía hacerle contener la respiración.

Él se inclinó y acercó su rostro al de ella al tiempo que situaba la parte más dura de sí mismo cerca de la entrada femenina.

–Dime tu nombre –le ordenó en tono duro. La tenía abrazada, su cuerpo la aplastaba contra el asiento y comenzó a mordisquearle la mandíbula mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

«Estoy viva», pensó. «Por fin».

–Serena –susurró.

Él lo repitió en un murmullo y la penetró con fuerza, de forma tan hermosa y perfecta que a Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Él la besó de nuevo en la boca.

Y comenzó a moverse con absoluta maestría. Y ella fue a su encuentro.

Era perfecto.

Él siguió moviéndose de forma intensa y salvaje mientras la besaba en el cuello y sus manos iban de sus nalgas al centro de su deseo. Ella sintió un fuego interior que nunca antes había experimentado. Y quiso más. Y más.

–Di mi nombre –le susurró él–. Dilo ahora, Serena.

Cuando ella lo hizo, él se estremeció y lanzó un gruñido, que a ella la excitó aún más. Él colocó la mano entre ambos y presionó con fuerza el centro del deseo de ella.

Y sonrió, Serena estaba segura, con su boca de guerrero y los ojos brillantes, justo antes de alcanzar con ella el éxtasis.

Darién no podía moverse. No estaba seguro de estar respirando. Serena temblaba dulcemente debajo, con la boca de él apoyada en la unión de su cuello con el hombro. Y él seguía dentro de su hermoso cuerpo.

¿Qué demonios sucedía?

Se incorporó y sentó a Serena con cuidado a su lado sin hacer caso del leve sonido que emitió, como si le pesara separarse de él. Seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Se quitó el preservativo. Buscó los pantalones en el suelo del coche y se los puso. No sabía qué había sido de la camiseta y se dijo que daba igual. Y se limitó a permanecer sentado para recobrar el aliento.

Una mujer lo había dejado sin aliento, a él, a Darién Shields.

Contempló en su interior una serie de colores brillantes, cuando sabía que el único color seguro era el gris. Se dijo que era producto del malhumor que sentía, pero sabía que no era así. Se había liberado todo lo que había guardado bajo llave durante años, y se negaba a aceptarlo. No estaba dispuesto a consentirlo, porque volvía a sentirse como un animal, violento, loco, borracho...

Era eso.

Aquella mujer lo embriagaba.

Se obligó a respirar.

Revivió todo lo sucedido desde que ella había tropezado: su risa, que sonaba como creía que debía sonar la alegría, cómo había tropezado y había caído sobre él, su esplendorosa sonrisa...

Nadie le había sonreído así antes, como si fuera un hombre de verdad, incluso bueno.

Pero él sabía lo que era. Conocía los puños de su tío, lo que había hecho en el ejército, el engaño de Beryl, la traición de Seiya... Todo ello había confirmado lo que desde siempre había sabido que era su verdadero yo.

Pensar otra cosa, cuando lo había perdido todo y lo único que quería era que lo dejaran en paz, era engañarse de la peor de las maneras posibles. Era doloroso y peligroso porque ya sabía lo que sucedía cuando se embriagaba. ¿A cuánta gente haría daño?

Era mejor que siguiera siendo frío y gris.

El día después de que Beryl lo abandonara se levantó dolorido después de otra pelea, o peleas, que no recordaba. Se sentía enfermo por el alcohol y enfermo de sí mismo. Asqueado por las lagunas de memoria y, aún peor, por todo lo que recordaba.

Sus puños contra la carne, los rugidos de ira, los rostros desconocidos llenos de precaución, primero, después airados.

Sangre en un puño, no solo suya, miedo en los ojos ajenos, nunca en los suyos...

Darién era lo que los hombres temían, lo que evitaban cambiando de acera. Pero él llevaba años sin sentir miedo, desde que era un niño.

Hasta aquel momento.

No lo entendía. No era impulsivo. Elegía a las mujeres con cuidado, para asegurarse de que fueran obedientes y prescindibles, para que no le supusieran una amenaza.

Había sobrevivido a varias guerras. Aquello solo era una mujer.

La miró, la memorizó como si fuera un código que tuviera que descifrar, en lugar de una bomba lista para estallar.

El pelo rubio, espeso y rizado le enmarcaba el rostro, hermoso e inteligente. Darién deseó meterle los dedos entre los rizos y volver a comenzar. Tenía el cuerpo ágil, con suaves curvas que él ya había acariciado y probado. Entonces, ¿por qué le parecía que había sido todo demasiado precipitado?, ¿por qué no le parecía suficiente?

No debiera tener ese deseo de tomárselo con calma y explorarla de verdad.

No debiera desear aquella boca de labios carnosos ni lamerle el cuello por el simple placer de hacer que se estremeciera. No debiera mirarla e imaginarse recorriéndola con la boca y las manos hasta llegar a conocerla.

Le había preguntado el nombre como si necesitara saberlo. Hasta ese punto la había deseado, pero el deseo solo causaba dolor.

El vodka había sido su verdadero amor, y lo había destrozado al liberar al monstruo que habitaba en su interior. Pero le había dado igual porque lo consolaba, confería color y volumen a la silenciosa y oscura prisión que era su vida y le hacía creer que era algo más que un bloque de hielo.

Serena abrió los ojos, celestes y de una belleza difícil de soportar. Miró a su alrededor como si hubiera olvidado dónde estaban. Y luego lo miró.

No sonrió. Alzó un pie, negó con la cabeza al ver que los pantalones seguían en su tobillo y que todavía conservaba un zapato. Recogió del suelo la blusa y el sujetador y suspiró.

Y Darién se relajó porque volvía a estar en terreno conocido.

Pensó que entonces comenzarían las exigencias y las negociaciones, las interminables manipulaciones, que eran la razón de que hubiera comenzado a imponer una serie de normas a las mujeres antes de tocarlas.

Pero en vez de hacer un hermoso mohín, que era el primer paso en esas situaciones, Serena lo miró, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**Capítulo 3 **

En el momento en que la risa de ella llenó el espacio en que se hallaban, Darién pensó que preferiría que lo volvieran a disparar o a acuchillar. No sabía qué hacer con aquella risa, que era como mil caricias no deseadas sobre la piel y, peor aún, en su interior.

Frunció el ceño.

–No me digas que no ha tenido clase –dijo Serena con ironía–. Supongo que siempre lo recordaremos.

Al oírle utilizar el plural, todas las alarmas saltaron en el interior de Darién.

–Creí que lo habías entendido –dijo él en el tono más frío y cortante que halló–. No...

–Tranquilo –se subió los pantalones y agarró el sujetador al tiempo que le sonreía–. Ya te he oído: no tienes corazón.

Y después dejó de hacerle caso, como si no fuera Darién Shields, temido y respetado en igual medida en todo el planeta, como si fuera un hombre con el que se ligaba en una discoteca de Londres para después olvidarse de él.

Era exactamente lo que había hecho ella.

Y él se lo había consentido.

Serena terminó de ponerse la blusa y, cuando volvió a mirarlo, lo hizo con unos ojos tan dulces que lo desarmó. Las cosas empeoraron aún más cuando ella le acarició la mejilla como si quisiera consolarlo.

–Parece que te has tragado un palo –dijo.

Y lo dijo con amabilidad, como si le importara.

Darién no deseaba lo que no podía tener. Era un hecho simple e irrebatible, como la gravedad.

Como la luz.

Pero no pudo evitar levantar la mano y recorrer el perímetro de los labios de ella una vez más al tiempo que veía que el deseo renacía en sus ojos.

«Solo una noche», se dijo. La sonrisa de ella le había hecho darse cuenta de que estaba cansado de la frialdad y la oscuridad, de que lo acosaran las guerras que había ganado y las batallas en las que había luchado.

Una noche para explorar la luz que emanaba de ella.

Uno no pisaba una mina cuando la veía frente a él, pero Darién había pasado por más situaciones infernales de las que recordaba. Podía enfrentarse a lo que fuera durante una noche.

Incluso a ella.

Solo una noche.

–Espera –dijo mientras le ponía la mano en la nuca, y se deleitó al ver que ella se estremecía. Como si fuera suya.

Tenía la intención de que la noche fuera muy larga.

–Solo estoy empezando.

«Si hubiera sido de verdad un lobo...», pensó Serena con el ceño fruncido, sentada al escritorio de su despacho, el lunes por la mañana. Trató de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Darién sin resultado, como le había sucedido desde que se marchó sigilosamente del ático palaciego en que él vivía, el domingo por la mañana temprano.

Si hubiera sido un lobo de verdad, estaría en el hospital recuperándose de sus mordeduras, en un dulce coma, y no recriminándose.

«Al menos, no estaba borracha...».

Aunque, para ser sinceros, casi hubiera deseado estarlo, como si eso fuera una excusa, cuando sabía por amarga experiencia que no lo era.

Había sido totalmente consciente de lo que había hecho el sábado. Y lo había hecho precisamente porque no estaba borracha, por la única razón de que deseaba a Darién.

Del jardín de sus padres al coche de un desconocido. No había aprendido mucho en los años transcurridos. Seguía comportándose de forma promiscua, borracha o sobria.

Darién le había dicho, en algún momento de las largas horas de placer, que debía de ser bruja. Estaban en su dormitorio, en una enorme cama. Una mujer podía perderse con un hombre como él, que la había poseído repetidamente con una habilidad y destreza tales que Serena se preguntó si podría recuperarse de aquello. Pero, entonces, no había querido pensar en ello. Ya tendría tiempo cuando hubiera acabado.

Cuando amaneciera.

Se había apoyado en un codo y lo había mirado.

–No soy yo quien dirige este cuento de hadas –le había dicho mientras su mirada descendía desde su boca hasta su torso, extendido ante ella como un festín–. Caperucita Roja es una tonta sin suerte. Siempre se halla en el lugar y el sitio equivocados.

Serena había intentado decirlo de forma ligera y alegre, pero había sonado como algo profundo e íntimo.

Le acarició el pecho con un dedo recorriendo las cicatrices y los tatuajes que había en él como marcas indelebles. Y pensó en cuánto habría sufrido su cuerpo.

Pero no era quién para preguntárselo.

–Eso es de una bala –afirmó él cuando ella le tocó una cicatriz que tenía debajo del hombro–. Estuve en el ejército.

–¿Cuánto tiempo?

–Demasiado.

Ella prosiguió la exploración y halló una larga cicatriz blanca que le recorría el abdomen.

–Esa es de un cuchillo de cocina. Me la hizo mi tío –dijo él con aspereza–. Se tomaba su papel de tutor muy en serio. No le gustaba cómo lavaba los platos –lo dijo casi como si lo divirtiera.

Pero ella lo miró a los ojos y vio algo muy distinto.

–Darién... –dijo ella, sin saber qué añadir.

–No fue nada.

Ella sabía que mentía. Y el hecho de que ella no pudiera hacer ni decir nada, porque no era de su incumbencia lo que él sintiera, le causó verdadero dolor.

Después, Serena pasó al tatuaje de un animal salvaje en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, desde el hombro hasta unos centímetros antes de su sexo. Era un animal fiero y estaba furioso, en posición de ataque.

–Todos estos son mis pecados –dijo él con voz ronca.

Ella volvió a contemplar la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. Y él contuvo la respiración cuando Serena besó la terrible cabeza del animal como si quisiera que desapareciera todo lo que le había hecho daño: un tío que usaba cuchillos, las batallas en el ejército, la herida de bala, todas las sombras que expresaba su duro rostro.

–Tus pecados son hermosos –susurró.

Él masculló algo en ruso mientras la besaba en la boca. Después la colocó a horcajadas sobre él y la penetró con una furia y un deseo que la emocionaron.

Y volvió a perderse en él.

Y seguía perdida.

–¡Por Dios, Serena! –exclamó en voz alta, cansada de sus pensamientos y de su debilidad–. Tienes trabajo.

Tenía que librarse de aquello. Su escritorio estaba hasta arriba de papeles después de dos semanas en el extranjero, pero no podía sumergirse en el trabajo como solía. Sentía vergüenza por haberse abandonado de aquella manera.

Al menos recordaba cada segundo de lo que había hecho, de lo que habían hecho.

Volvió a excitarse al recordarlo. Y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Se le endurecieron los pezones y sintió humedad entre las piernas. Aún tenía los muslos doloridos del roce de las mandíbulas de Darién. También tenía una marca bajo un seno, que él le había dejado a propósito para recordarle que los lobos mordían, lo cual la había hecho reír. Incluso sus caderas guardaban un recuerdo de lo que ella había hecho, de su abrumadora respuesta ante él. Sentía en ellas un dolor casi agradable que hacía que se odiara a sí misma.

Serena había tenido resaca muchas veces. Por la mañana se sentía avergonzada y juraba que iba a dejar de beber los sábados por la noche. Pero su aventura con Darién era algo mucho peor.

Creía haber perdido el control y le parecía que había cambiado por completo.

No se reconocía.

Estaba segura de que la nueva identidad que se había forjado en los ocho años anteriores constituía una fortaleza impenetrable. Pero una noche con Darién le había demostrado que su fortaleza era una frágil casa de cristal que se había derrumbado con solo tocarla.

Y eso por no hablar de que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido protegerse durante la relación, de que él le había puesto el preservativo en la mano. De todas las formas en que se había traicionado a sí misma aquella noche, esa le parecía la más terrible.

Lo único positivo de todas aquellas recriminaciones y lamentos era que el SMS que había enviado a Lita no le había llegado. Y, cuando había vuelto a casa el domingo, su amiga aún no había regresado.

Eso implicaba que nadie sabía lo que Serena había hecho.

–Ojalá me hubiera ido a casa cuando te fuiste tú –había dicho Lita con un suspiro mientras se hallaban en el café al que iban los domingos por la tarde–. La discoteca se volvió una locura de madrugada. Tengo que dejar de flirtear con banqueros que se ponen a hablar de la prima de riesgo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Tal vez, algún día siga tu ejemplo.

–¿Y te resultaría divertido? –le había preguntado Serena, sin tratar de sacar del error a su amiga, y muy aliviada.

Porque si Lita no sabía lo que había hecho, podía fingir que no había ocurrido.

No le hablaría de Darién, ni de lo que había sucedido en su coche ni en su maravilloso ático, ni de las cosas que él le había hecho, ni de lo que ella había sentido cuando él se había mostrado vulnerable, como si aquel hombre, cuyo apellido desconocía, fuera algo más que la aventura de una noche.

Y, si no hablaba de ello, la urgencia y la sensación de pérdida que experimentaba desaparecerían. Y ella volvería a ser la Serena aburrida y digna de confianza de los años anteriores. Un ejemplo para los demás.

Santa Serena.

Y, con suerte, un día acabaría creyéndoselo ella misma.

–¿Estás lista para la reunión?

La seca voz de la supervisora la sobresaltó. Se le hizo más difícil que de costumbre sonreír a Setsuna. Estaba convencida de que su rostro demostraba lo que había hecho el fin de semana y de que Setsuna se daría cuenta.

–¿La reunión?

–Sobre nuestra asociación con la fundación de un famoso. Tenemos que estar todos en el salón de actos dentro de cinco minutos. No llegues tarde.

–Voy enseguida.

Cuando Setsuna se hubo ido, suspiró sintiéndose muy frágil y vacía.

«Se me pasará», se dijo. «Al final, siempre se me acaba pasando».

No era el fin del mundo. Se trataba de una reincidencia en un comportamiento vergonzoso que lamentaba, pero no volvería a ocurrir.

Nadie lo sabía. Todo iría bien.

Cerró el ordenador portátil y se dirigió al salón de actos, que estaba en el segundo piso. Le sorprendió que la oficina estuviera desierta. Eso implicaba que el famoso en cuestión tenía una gran capacidad de convocatoria. Se devanó los sesos tratando de recordar quién era, pero no recordaba ni siquiera haber leído la nota informativa al respecto.

Detestaba esas reuniones obligatorias, que eran una pérdida de tiempo.

Serena se ocupaba de la planificación financiera de las sucursales en Latinoamérica de la ONG en la que trabajaba. Asociarse con otras ONG mayores y más conocidas suponía una mayor recaudación y más publicidad, lo que entusiasmaba a Daniel, el presidente, aunque a Serena la dejaba fría.

Se alegró de llegar un poco tarde. Entraría sin llamar la atención, se quedaría al fondo, aplaudiría para que Daniel la viera y volvería a su despacho y al trabajo que la esperaba.

Abrió la puerta del salón de actos sin hacer ruido. En el estrado, un hombre hablaba.

Al principio, ella creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas, teniendo en cuenta lo que llevaba pensando todo el día.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

No era un producto de su imaginación.

Conocía esa voz.

La hubiera reconocido en cualquier sitio. Su cuerpo, ciertamente, lo había hecho.

Darién.

El picaporte se le escapó de las manos mientras alzaba la cabeza para comprobar que no era cierto.

La pesada puerta se cerró de un portazo.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ella.

Pero Serena solo lo vio a él.

A Darién. Allí.

De nuevo, todo lo demás desapareció. Solo había el temible azul de sus hermosos ojos clavados en ella.

Era aún más guapo de lo que recordaba.

Seguía vistiendo de negro, un elegante traje hecho a medida que debía de haberle costado una fortuna. La fuerza que emanaba llenaba la sala, y el cuerpo de Serena reaccionó como si todavía estuvieran desnudos y abrazados en la cama. Se sintió arder como si tuviera fiebre. La boca de él era una fina línea, pero ella había probado su sabor. Había algo oscuro y depredador en sus ojos que la hizo temblar.

Y recordó. Recordó lo que él le había hecho una vez y otra y otra, y cómo había gritado ella.

Tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de dónde se hallaba, rodeada de todos sus compañeros, que la miraban mientras ella no podía despegar la mirada del azul imposible de los ojos de Darién.

–Disculpad la interrupción –atinó a murmurar.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apartar la vista del hombre que la fulminaba con la mirada, que no era producto de su imaginación y que tenía el mismo poder terrible sobre ella en una sala llena de gente que había tenido en la cama, y al que creía que no volvería a ver.

A duras penas consiguió sentarse en un asiento de la última fila.

Darién siguió hablando como si Serena no lo hubiera interrumpido, como si no la hubiese reconocido y el sábado por la noche fuera algo que ella se hubiera inventado.

Como si Serena no existiese.

Y eso le hubiera gustado, volatilizarse o que se la tragara la tierra.

¿En qué había estado pensando para entregarse totalmente a aquel hombre? ¿Se había emborrachado, a fin de cuentas? Porque en aquel momento, en aquella sala, le pareció muy guapo y fascinante, pero aterrador. Su oscuro poder emanaba de él como en la discoteca, incluso con mayor intensidad, sin la música y la muchedumbre.

Y ella sabía quién era.

Era Darién Shields.

Su hermano era un actor muy famoso, lo cual había hecho también famoso a Darién, solo por su apellido. Serena conocía su nombre, al igual que cualquiera que trabajara en su campo, gracias a su brillante dirección de la Fundación Shields desde su creación, dos años antes. Se decía que era un jefe duro y exigente, pero justo, y era sorprendente la cantidad de dinero que había conseguido para las buenas causas de su fundación.

Era Darién Shields, y había explorado cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella con su fascinante boca. La había tenido entre sus brazos y había hecho que se sintiera muy hermosa, y después la había penetrado tan profundamente y la había vuelto tan loca de placer que Serena tuvo que contenerse para no reaccionar ante el recuerdo. La había hecho sentir un deseo tan salvaje que había sollozado la última vez que alcanzó el clímax.

Serena conocía su sabor: el de su boca, su cuello y su sexo; el del animal tatuado en su pecho. Sabía lo que lo hacía gemir.

Y, sobre todo, sabía cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de cosas de las que ella creía que no hablaba con nadie.

Sabía demasiado.

Era Darién Shields, y ella no tenía que observar el rostro sonriente de Daniel para entender lo que, para él, significaba que estuviera allí. Y lo que significaba para la ONG. Asociarse con la Fundación Shields no solo le iba a suponer un aumento de publicidad, sino que iba a llevar a la pequeña ONG a la lista de las grandes. Y no había ni que decir que, para que eso sucediera, había que tener contento a Darién Shields.

Pero no lo había parecido al verla.

Serena se esforzó en permanecer inmóvil mientras reflexionaba sobre las implicaciones de todo aquello. Se había traicionado a sí misma, lo cual ya era malo, pero lo había hecho con alguien que podía acabar con su profesión.

Ocho años antes había perdido el respeto de su padre y el suyo propio en una noche que ni siquiera conseguía recordar. En aquel momento podía perder su empleo.

Aquel mismo día, al final de la reunión, cuando Darién quisiera.

«Cuando decides complicarte la vida, lo haces hasta el final», se dijo tratando de contener el pánico y las lágrimas.

Se pasó la reunión temiendo que sucediera algo cuando acabara: que cayera un rayo, que el mundo se detuviera, que Darién le pidiera que se acercara y exigiera que la despidieran en el acto... Pero no sucedió nada. Darién no volvió a mirarla. Sus ayudantes y él salieron del salón, seguidos de Daniel, que continuaba sonriendo, y del resto de jefes y directores.

Había sido una estúpida, una estúpida a la que estaban a punto de despedir.

Sus compañeros le hicieron gestos de simpatía mientras bajaban las escaleras. Creían que el hecho de haber dado un portazo la había puesto en una situación embarazosa. Si ellos supieran...

Pasó el resto de la tarde debatiéndose entre el pánico y el miedo. Se sumergió en el trabajo. Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono se sobresaltaba; cada vez que oía un ruido fuera del despacho se ponía tensa.

En cualquier momento, Daniel la llamaría a su despacho. Su secretaria transmitiría la noticia a toda la oficina antes de que la propia Serena la recibiera. De modo que perdería el trabajo y todos sus compañeros sabrían por qué. Se repetiría lo que había sucedido la mañana en que su padre la había despertado y le había contado lo que había visto, pero, ahora, mucha más gente se enteraría de su comportamiento promiscuo. Gente a la que había impresionado con su ética laboral a lo largo de los años se la imaginaría desnuda y teniendo sexo con Darién. Solo de pensarlo le daban náuseas.

–¡Te lo advertí! –exclamó Setsuna asomando la cabeza por la puerta. No parecía avergonzada ni escandalizada–. Le dije a Daniel que estabas al teléfono, así que no debes preocuparte por haber llegado tarde.

–Gracias.

–Darién Shields es muy intenso, ¿no crees? Sus ojos te traspasan como un láser.

–Supongo que no está acostumbrado a que lo interrumpan –dijo Serena aparentando una calma que no sentía–. No creo que le guste.

–Desde luego que no –respondió Setsuna. Y se echó a reír.

Y eso fue todo. No le pidió que recogiera sus cosas ni que fuera al despacho de Daniel para que la despidiera por su permisividad sexual con el director de la Fundación Shields.

Pero Serena sabía que sucedería porque había visto cómo Darién la había mirado.

Y era un hombre implacable, según todo lo que había leído en Internet.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, así que siguió trabajando. Se quedó después de que sus compañeros se hubieran marchado.

Eran casi las nueve cuando terminó. Estaba exhausta. Se puso la bufanda y el abrigo. El miedo se le había instalado en el estómago, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto salvo esperar; irse a casa, comprar algo de comer y sentarse en el sofá acompañada de la alegre charla de Lita y esperar a ver lo que Darién hacía. Porque, por ser quien era, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Salió del edificio y decidió volver caminando en vez de tomar el autobús. Era un paseo de unos treinta y cinco minutos, y tal vez le despejara la cabeza.

No había acabado de bajar las escaleras de la puerta principal cuando vio el coche de Darién frente a ella. La puerta trasera se abrió y apareció él. No le cortó el paso, sino que se limitó a cerrar la puerta y a quedarse allí. Ella fue incapaz de moverse.

Volvió a atraparla con su mirada, y la recorrió un estremecimiento de deseo. Se sintió desesperada.

Si tuviera un mínimo de respeto por sí misma, no hubiera debido sentir la chispa de satisfacción que experimentó al verlo allí, al ver que había ido a buscarla, como si estuviera tan afectado por lo que había sucedido como ella.

–Hola, Serena –dijo él–. Es evidente que tenemos que hablar.


	5. CAPITULO 4

**Capítulo 4 **

Serena deseó salir corriendo como un animal de presa, con la esperanza de que su depredador tuviera cosas mejores que hacer que seguirla.

Pero se dio cuenta de que él sabía lo que estaba pensando y de que se estaba imaginando lo mismo: la persecución, la inevitable captura, y entonces...

Los ojos de Darién brillaban peligrosamente.

Serena alzó la barbilla y se dispuso a encararlo con todo el valor y la fuerza de que disponía. No iba a huir. Había hecho algo de lo que se avergonzaba, pero no lo había hecho sola. Y esa vez no iba a escurrir el bulto, como años antes.

–¡Vaya! ¡Qué situación tan incómoda! –exclamó.

Darién estaba diferente aquella noche, lleno de fría furia, muy distinto del hombre que ella había creído adivinar cuando le había contado cosas que guardaba en el corazón. El cambio debiera haberla aterrorizado. Sin embargo, aumentó su deseo.

–No es una situación violenta, sino una tranquila conversación en una calle desierta –dijo él con un tono suave que no la engañó–. Una situación violenta –prosiguió– ha sido alzar la vista en medio de una reunión de negocios y ver que me miraba una mujer a la que había visto por última vez cuando la estaba llevando al clímax.

Serena no quiso pensar en aquella última vez. Creyó que, después de tantas apasionadas horas, habían terminado. Pero él se lo había tomado como un reto, y la había sostenido por las caderas mientras la lamía en su interior con lentitud y ella se retorcía y sollozaba...

Tragó saliva.

–Me miras como si hubiera planeado lo de la reunión. Pues no lo he hecho –dijo ella, cerrando los puños en los bolsillos del abrigo–. Creía que el sentido de una aventura de una noche en la que no se dicen los apellidos radica en que no vuelve a suceder.

–¿Has tenido muchas?

–Si te refieres a tantas como tú, por supuesto que no –se encogió de hombros cuando él la miró asombrado y ofendido–. En Internet no hay secretos. Seguro que lo sabes. Y ya es tarde para comparar cifras y llegar a conclusiones desagradables, ¿no te parece? El daño ya está hecho.

–De ese daño es de lo que quiero hablar.

Serena no quería perder el empleo ni saber la presión que él estaba dispuesto a ejercer ni qué amenazas pensaba proferir. Deseaba que todo aquello volviera a desaparecer y que siguiera siendo un secreto que solo ella conociera.

Y podía serlo, por muy implacable que pareciera Darién en aquel momento.

–¿Por qué no nos borramos de la mente el uno al otro? ¿No es la forma habitual de resolver este tipo de situaciones?

Él negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios.

–No mezclo el placer con los negocios. Las mujeres con las que me acuesto no se infiltran en mi vida. Aparecen en lugares que elijo cuidadosamente y no me tienden una emboscada en el trabajo. Jamás.

Serena decidió que más tarde, cuando todo hubiera acabado y pudiera respirar sin miedo a romper a llorar, reflexionaría sobre el hecho de que un hombre como Darién tuviera tantas mujeres que había desarrollado tácticas para tratar con ellas. En aquel momento tenía que defenderse o rendirse y perderlo todo.

–Te aseguro que pienso exactamente lo mismo.

Darién se movió y, de pronto, la distancia que había entre ellos desapareció. Él le puso las manos en el cuello y le levantó la cabeza para que lo mirara. Ella debiera haberse sentido atacada o amenazada, debiera haber chillado...

En vez de eso, se quedó inmóvil.

–Me da igual lo que pienses –susurró él. Su fascinante boca estaba muy cerca de la de ella, hasta el punto de que Serena podría tocarla con la suya si quisiera–. Estoy aquí para resolver este problema lo más rápidamente posible.

Pero sus manos estaban sobre ella, igual que en la discoteca cuando él le había dicho que huyera. Y Serena se preguntó si no estaría experimentando el mismo conflicto que ella.

–Mis imprudentes e irresponsables elecciones nunca me han hecho muy feliz –observó ella tratando de no parecer sarcástica.

Él se rio. Sus manos eran fuertes y le marcaban a fuego la piel. Movió los pulgares suavemente para acariciarle la mandíbula.

–No me gustan las mujeres inteligentes y de lengua afilada, Serena –observó él en voz baja, y cada palabra fue para ella como una caricia en la piel, en el sexo, como si él hubiera introducido un dedo en el centro de su deseo–. Me gustan dulces, suaves, dóciles y fácilmente desechables.

–Mira qué suerte. Creo que hay un _sex shop _en la siguiente calle, donde venden las muñecas hinchables que te gustan. ¿Quieres que te indique dónde está?

Él la soltó como si quemara.

–Sube al coche –le ordenó–. Detesto hablar de mi vida privada en la calle, esté desierta o no.

Ella se rio, incrédula.

–Estás loco si crees que voy a subir. Preferiría recorrer a gatas una cama de clavos.

Supo que decir eso había sido un error antes de acabar.

–No estaba pensando en el sexo en este momento –respondió él con frialdad, aunque su mirada delataba que se había imaginado lo mismo que ella. Serena volvió a sentirse avergonzada–. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí?

Era hora de marcharse, antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

–Ha sido un placer conocerle formalmente, por fin, señor Shields –dijo en tono cortante–. Estoy segura de que su asociación con nuestra ONG nos dará un gran empuje, por lo que le estoy muy agradecida, como el resto de nosotros. Y ahora me voy a casa y seguiré fingiendo que nada de esto ha sucedido. Espero que haga usted lo mismo.

–No me habías dicho que trabajabas para una ONG infantil.

Lo dijo en un tono acusador que a ella la sorprendió.

–Tú tampoco.

–¿Sabías quién era, Serena? –preguntó él con dureza–. Caíste literalmente en mis brazos. Y hoy has aparecido en la reunión. Muy conveniente. Será mejor que la próxima vez que aparezcas no lo hagas acompañada de la prensa amarilla o la televisión, porque no te gustaría mi reacción.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Serena no pensó que estuviera hablando en serio. Solo trataba de hacerle daño.

–No hace falta prolongar esta tortura –dijo ella con calma–. Si quieres que me despidan, los dos sabemos que lo conseguirás fácilmente. Daniel haría lo que fuera por complacerte. Si es lo que quieres, no puedo impedirlo.

Él la miró durante unos segundos. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, como si estuviera librando una batalla interna.

–Eres una distracción. No puedo fingir lo contrario.

–Por supuesto que puedes. La gente no hace más que fingir. Yo fingí ser un tipo de mujer... –no quería explicarle lo que había estado fingiendo ser durante ocho años, así que frunció el ceño–. Limítate a no prestarme atención y yo haré lo mismo. Es muy sencillo.

–No se me da bien actuar.

–No te pido que representes _El rey Lear_. Simplemente que ignores mi existencia. ¿Tan difícil es? Para un hombre como tú debe de ser una ciencia.

–¡Qué idea tienes de mí! Te he tratado bien, Serena. ¿Ya lo has olvidado? Cuando no gritabas mi nombre, llorabas agradecida.

No necesitaba que se lo recordara.

–Me refería a tu fortuna y posición social. Como dispones de un ejército de ayudantes, nadie podrá acercarse a ti sin tu permiso. No me refería a tus...

–¿Habilidades? –la interrumpió él con suavidad.

Después se apoyó en el coche, como si estuviera totalmente relajado. Incluso le cambió la expresión del rostro. Y ella volvió a quedarse inmóvil, ya que su aspecto era aún más depredador que antes.

–Se me ocurre una solución mejor. No tengo que despedirte. Me conviene más utilizar esta situación en mi propio beneficio.

–No sé a qué te refieres.

–Me refiero –apuntó él con una sonrisa lobuna– a que quiero una cita.

Mientras ella lo miraba como si hubiera hablado en ruso en vez de en inglés, Darién pensó que podía aprovecharse de la situación, que podía utilizar a Serena.

Un problema que se manejaba bien se convertía en una herramienta; y esta, en las manos adecuadas, en un arma. ¿Por qué no Serena?

Estaba seguro de que ella querría algo más que una sola noche. Todas lo hacían. Y el sexo que habían tenido lo había dejado inquieto. Lo supo mientras lo practicaron, lo supo cuando se puso a hablar de cosas de las que nunca hablaba y lo supo al abrir los ojos y ver que ella se marchaba de puntillas el domingo por la mañana y deseó que se quedara.

Lo sabía en aquel momento, al recordar su boca, dulce y apasionada sobre su tatuaje, como si bendijera la representación del monstruo que habitaba en él.

Pero ella le acababa de decir que prefería ignorar su existencia, lo cual debiera haberlo puesto contento.

Se dijo que lo estaba.

–Perdona –dijo ella en un tono neutro que hacía juego con la ausencia de expresión del rostro–. ¿Me has dicho que quieres una cita?

–Sí –se dio cuenta de que estaba disfrutando por primera vez desde que la había visto en el salón de actos contraviniendo todas sus reglas–. Hay un baile de Navidad en Praga al que debo ir dentro de unas semanas, y sería mejor que lo hiciera con una mujer.

Esas cosas funcionaban mejor con una acompañante, era verdad. Daba igual quién fuera ella. Su presencia ahuyentaba a las mujeres que lo rodeaban como buitres en busca de carne fresca, lo cual le permitía centrarse en los negocios. En esa ocasión, podría centrarse en Beryl, que esa mañana había confirmado que acudiría con su amante.

Darién se había dado cuenta de que Serena podía convertirse en un arma ideal para su guerra sucia.

–Estoy segura de que habrá montones de mujeres que te acompañarán encantadas –afirmó ella sin la cortesía ni la deferencia que él esperaba tanto de un subalterno como de una mujer–. Seguro que uno de tus ayudantes tiene una lista para apuntarse, o tal vez hagas una prueba para elegir a la afortunada ganadora.

Darién le había dicho que le gustaban las mujeres dulces y sumisas. Pero también le gustaba cómo le hablaba, como si no le tuviera miedo, a diferencia de los demás.

–Más o menos. Pero es un proceso tedioso. Lo único que quiero es un vestido bonito y una sonrisa cortés. No tengo tiempo para jueguecitos.

–Ni, por lo que se ve, para la persona en cuestión –observó ella en tono seco–. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?

Darién sonrió al tiempo que sentía la descarga de adrenalina que experimentaba siempre antes de asestar un golpe y ganar.

–No quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, o eso dices.

–En efecto.

–Entonces, perfecto. Faltan unas semanas para el baile. Nos fotografiaremos juntos en varias ocasiones. El mundo entero creerá que estoy loco por ti, ya que rara vez se me ve con una mujer más de una vez. Concretamente, mi exesposa pensará lo mismo. Y, como alberga la fantasía de que es la única mujer que tiene poder sobre mí, y es incapaz de resistirse a un enfrentamiento, la pondrá en su sitio.

–¿Y cuál es ese sitio?

–Beryl y yo tenemos que hablar, espero que por última vez. Si ella ve que he seguido adelante y he superado nuestra relación, creo que las cosas se acelerarán.

–Resulta muy tentador –afirmó ella en tono cortante–. Siempre he aspirado a que me utilicen para poner celosa a otra mujer. Es el sueño de todas nosotras. Pero creo que voy a rechazar tu propuesta.

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con los celos –dijo él con impaciencia–. Lo único que queda entre Beryl y yo es despecho. Seguro que lo verás en el baile.

–No.

–Toda la gente de tu oficina me ha visto mirarte. ¿Tan difícil va a resultar que crea que me he encaprichado de ti?

–No tendrá que creer nada –le brillaban los ojos–. He rechazado tu encantadora propuesta, y vamos a ignorarnos.

–Creo que no. Voy a fingir que me interesas, Serena. ¿Es que no sabes que a todo el mundo le encantan las historias de amor?

–En primer lugar, no se creerán que alguien como tú se encapriche, y menos de mí.

Él sonrió.

–Se lo creerán. Y lo más importante es que lo hará también Beryl.

Con lo que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Profundizaría en la atracción que sentía por Serena, y de ese modo se libraría del poder que ejercía sobre él y estaría seguro de que nunca volvería a desahogarse como lo había hecho con una perfecta desconocida. Al mismo tiempo, utilizaría la certeza que tenía Beryl sobre el lugar que ocupaba en su vida en contra de ella. Era perfecto.

Serena le lanzó una dura mirada.

–¿Por qué tienes que meter a mis compañeros de oficina en todo esto? –preguntó, enfadada–. Si quieres que vaya al baile, muy bien, lo haré. Pero no veo por qué debamos hacerlo público. No hace falta una improbable historia de amor.

–¿Cómo va a funcionar, si no? Cuando aparezca nuestra foto en la prensa, parecerá que hemos tratado de mantener nuestra relación en secreto. Piensa en las habladurías que se producirán entonces.

–Has dicho que no sabes actuar. Sin embargo, todo esto me parece muy teatral.

–Ya te he dicho que supones una distracción para mí –afirmó él con suavidad. Deseaba apoyar el rostro en su cuello, hacerla temblar como sabía que temblaba. Pero el hecho de desearlo tanto le impedía hacerlo–. No puedo permitirme distracciones. Las neutralizo o las utilizo para mis propios fines.

–No quiero salir en la prensa –dijo ella en voz baja y mirándolo con intensidad. Él tardó unos segundos en comprender que estaba aterrorizada. Si hubiera sido mejor persona, no habría disfrutado con ello–. No quiero que me hagan fotos y, desde luego, no contigo.

–Serena, la imposibilidad de elegir proporciona cierta libertad –afirmó él sin comprender por qué le molestaba que no quisiera hacerse una foto con él–. La vida se simplifica. Haz lo que te digo o búscate otro empleo.

Darién no creyó que ese fuera el primer momento en que ella se había dado cuenta de que todo el poder estaba en sus manos en aquella situación, pero sí el primero en que había comprendido que estaba dispuesto a usarlo como quisiera. Lo vio en su rostro y en sus preciosos ojos.

Y no pudo evitar volver a acariciarle la mejilla, y sintió su suave piel y un deseo tan intenso que casi le hizo desear ser otra persona.

Ella llevaba un grueso abrigo negro y una bufanda roja en torno a su elegante cuello. Llevaba el cabello recogido, y él sabía que, debajo del abrigo, la ropa era de colores vivos.

Ella brillaba de tal modo, incluso en la oscuridad, que se sintió mareado. Y se excitó.

«No es más que un instrumento», se dijo. «Un arma más de tu arsenal. Y pronto este deseo habrá desaparecido».

–Por favor –susurró ella–. No lo entiendes. No quiero perder mi trabajo, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides.

–Claro que puedes. Y lo harás. Yo seré el que se encapriche, Serena. Tú solo tienes que dejarte llevar.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no la apartó de su mano, y él sabía lo que significaba eso. Reconocía cuando alguien se había rendido, y sonrió.

–Puedes rechazarme al principio –le dijo con voz suave, como si fuera un dulce amante y esas palabras fueran poesía. Como si fuera otro–. Resístete, si puedes. Eso mejorará las cosas.

–No lo haré –le dijo Serena odiándose al comprobar cómo le temblaba la voz–. No voy a seguirte el juego.

–Lo harás –afirmó él de esa forma implacable que a ella la estremecía. Esbozó una media sonrisa–. O haré que te despidan. Y no confundas la atracción sexual con la compasión. De eso, no tengo.

–Por supuesto que no –le espetó ella, temerosa de romper a llorar tanto como de apoyarse en la mano que seguía en su rostro, ambos impulsos le resultaban terribles y abrumadores–. Eres el lobo grande y malo, todo colmillos y fauces. Ya capto la idea. De todos modos, no lo haré.

Se apartó de su mano y echó a correr, como debiera haber hecho desde el principio, presa del pánico ante la posibilidad de que la persiguiera.

No lo hizo, pero no tenía que hacerlo personalmente, pues sus palabras eran suficientes. La acosaron mientras daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir como si fueran un erupción que no podía rascarse.

«Haz lo que te digo».

Serena estaba horrorizada de sí misma. Darién le había dicho cosas terribles, le había propuesto utilizarla en su enfermiza lucha contra su exesposa y, a pesar de todo, seguía deseándolo. Era un hombre mezquino que no dudaba en amenazarla, pero lo deseaba. Despierta en la cama, se estremeció al pensar en su última caricia, con la mano caliente a pesar del frío nocturno, que había hecho que se derritiera por dentro.

Ella, en su estupidez, deseaba que esa caricia significara algo más, que la atracción entre ambos tuviera más que ver con la vulnerabilidad que él le había demostrado que con el sexo que habían practicado.

Quería que aquella pasada noche de sábado fuera distinta de la de ocho años antes.

«Solo quiere utilizarte», se dijo por diezmillonésima vez mientras golpeaba la almohada con desesperación. «No significas nada para él».

Pero su foto no podía aparecer en la prensa, ni sola ni acompañada de un hombre al que podía considerarse un playboy. Y daba igual lo que se le considerase, porque su padre sabría exactamente lo que era. Un hombre como él solo quería a las mujeres para una cosa, y su padre lo adivinaría.

Y pensaría que había vuelto a las andadas.

Se estremeció apretando el rostro contra la almohada. Revivió la terrible mirada de su padre aquella mañana como si lo tuviera delante.

–Está casado. Conoces a su mujer y a sus hijos –había susurrado, horrorizado.

–Papá –atinó a decir con la boca pastosa y la cabeza a punto de estallar–. No sé qué ha pasado. No me acuerdo.

–Yo sí sé lo que ha pasado –respondió él claramente asqueado–. Te he visto tumbada en la hierba con un hombre casado, nuestro vecino...

–Papá... –repitió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Sabía que te vestías como una prostituta, pero no que te comportaras como tal.

Mientras miraba al techo, Serena pensó que no podía volver a pasar por aquello por muy encaprichado de ella que Darién fingiera estar.

Tendría que despedirla.

–No –dijo con firmeza a la mañana siguiente, cuando una compañera de trabajo le preguntó si se había enterado–. ¿De qué?

Pero lo sospechaba.

–¡Darién Shields ha preguntado expresamente por ti en la reunión de esta mañana! –le susurró Melanie, con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas rojas–. ¡Nos ha acribillado a preguntas sobre ti! ¿Crees que estará...?

Serena se percató de que no era capaz de acabar la frase. Era demasiado para Melanie. La sola idea del interés de Darién Shields, de que se hubiera encaprichado de ella, la había dejado sin habla.

–Supongo que es un hombre que anota a sus enemigos en una lista y que elabora planes de venganza para cada uno –afirmó Serena con mucha calma–. Lo que es seguro es que no le caigo bien, Melanie.

Esta no pareció muy convencida, porque la explicación de Serena contradecía el gran romance que ya se había inventado, tal como Darién había predicho.

Dos días más tarde, cuando Serena estaba fuera de su despacho, rodeada de sus compañeros, se le acercó una de las ayudantes de Darién para preguntarle si querría cenar con ellos, al acabar de trabajar.

–No, gracias.

–El señor Shields me ha encargado que le diga que cenaremos en un restaurante del Soho que cree que le gustará –insistió la mujer sin dejar de sonreír–. Es uno de sus preferidos de Londres. Y, por supuesto, invita él.

Serena, con el corazón en la garganta, pero consciente de que todos los ojos se hallaban fijos en ella, sonrió cortésmente.

–Todavía tengo que ponerme al día porque hace poco que he vuelto de viaje –mintió–. Tengo que quedarme a trabajar hasta tarde. Dele las gracias al señor Shields por haber pensado en mí.

Al final de la semana, lo único de lo que se hablaba en la oficina era de que el multimillonario Darién Shields estaba interesado en Serena. Y Darién lo había conseguido sin hablar directamente con ella.

Serena se sentía acosada y atrapada, y ni siquiera lo había vuelto a ver desde aquella noche en la calle.

Era un ser diabólico.

–Creo que Darién Shields quiere salir contigo –le dijo Setsuna el viernes por la mañana–. Es increíble que alguien como él quiera salir con una persona normal.

–Todo esto me resulta muy violento –afirmó Serena–. Sinceramente, no sé por qué lo hace.

–Los caminos del amor son misteriosos –respondió Setsuna.

«A todo el mundo le encantan las historias de amor», había dicho Darién.

Maldito fuera.

–Es un hombre que puede salir con cualquier mujer y que lo hace. ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerlo conmigo?

–No has caído rendida a sus pies, eso es evidente –observó Setsuna encogiéndose de hombros–. Los hombres como el señor Shields están acostumbrados a tener lo que desean en el momento en que lo desean. Por eso lo que más desean es lo que no pueden tener.

Hacía años que Serena no se había alegrado tanto de que se acabara la semana laboral. Durante el fin de semana se repitió sin parar que odiaba a Darién hasta estar a punto de creérselo.

Como si fuera así de fácil.

–Lo odio –le dijo a Lita mientras comían un pollo al curry para llevar. Llevaba dos días sin ver a Darién y no soportaba la idea de lo que le depararía el día siguiente–. Carece de toda profesionalidad. Ha convertido la oficina en un circo. La gente se pasa el día contando chismes sobre nosotros.

Lita miró a Serena desde el sofá.

–Tal vez le gustes.

–No, no le gusto. Se trata de un juego perverso para divertirse. Es de esa clase de hombres.

–Ningún hombre se toma tantas molestias por un simple juego. Puede ser, sencillamente, que le gustes, Serena.

–No le gusto –repitió Serena–. Las mujeres que le gustan aparecen en la portada de _Vogue_.

Pero se dio cuenta de que Lita ya se estaba imaginando el cuento de Cenicienta, como todos los demás, tal como había predicho Darién.

Serena estaba furiosa y desesperada al sentirse atrapada.

–Tal vez debieras seguirle el juego –afirmó Lita sonriendo–. No te va a llevar a un bar con sus amigos. Es de esos hombres que tienen amantes, no amigas. Podría llevarte a cenar a París, o a una isla que posea, o a uno de esos enormes yates que siempre tienen.

–Podría destrozar mi reputación –contraatacó Serena que, a pesar de sí misma, se preguntó cómo sería ser la amante de Darién, qué tipo de amante sería él, qué le exigiría sexualmente si disponía de más de una noche–. Y puede ponerme las cosas muy difíciles en el trabajo.

–Porque las demás estarán muertas de envidia. Y no te vendría mal que te arruinara un poco la reputación.

Serena pensó que su amiga lo decía porque no sabía lo que significaba que te la arruinaran. No sabía lo que era ver la expresión asqueada de su padre cuando la miraba, sentirla en las entrañas como un cáncer.

Lita esbozó una sonrisa perversa.

–Y creo que Darién Shields sabría cómo hacerlo.

Serena pinchó el pollo con furia y se puso a mirar la televisión como si pudiera ver algo más que a Darién dondequiera que mirara.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**Capítulo 5 **

Serena llevaba una carpeta al despacho de Setsuna cuando finalmente se encontró con Darién, que bajaba las escaleras despreocupadamente como si nada en el mundo lo preocupara.

La furia se apoderó de ella.

Al verla, él sonrió. Al ver la sonrisa en su dura boca, ella sintió que se derretía en contra de su voluntad, pues quería ser inmune a él.

Pero no lo era.

Y Darién lo sabía.

Se desplazaba como el agua, lenta e inexorablemente. Parecía más grande de lo que era, como si, por emanar tanto poder, no pudiera contenerlo en sí mismo y se extendiera por todo el espacio disponible. Incluso por una escalera.

Llevaba otro traje negro que le sentaba como un guante. Era guapo, despiadado, frío y más rico de lo que cabía imaginar.

La furia de ella aumentó hasta hacerle daño.

–Me estás acosando –afirmó mientras subía las escaleras haciendo sonar los tacones con fuerza.

–De ninguna manera.

Serena dejó de subir al llegar al peldaño superior al que estaba él. Así se hallaban a la misma altura, por una vez. Darién la miró con unos ojos brillantes y risueños que se burlaban de ella.

¡Cómo deseaba poder odiarlo!

–Desde luego que sí –afirmó con voz gélida–. Y lamento decirte, ya que has hecho público que te has encaprichado de mí, que es muy fácil resistir el acoso.

–¿En serio? –preguntó él en tono divertido.

–No voy a tomar parte en esta farsa por mucho que te dediques a alimentar las habladurías en la oficina –le advirtió ella en tono frío y calmado–. Si quieres que me despidan porque me llevaste a tu casa por propia voluntad, hazlo. No hice nada malo, no me das miedo, y te aconsejo que trates de comunicarte con tu exesposa por canales más tradicionales.

Darién se limitó a cambiar de postura.

Lo hizo con una gracia que la dejó sin habla. Lo único que supo fue que estaba frente a él y que un momento después se hallaba con la espalda contra la pared y él tenía las manos apoyadas en ella, a ambos lados de su rostro.

Se inclinó hacia ella sin tocarla.

Su proximidad hizo que el cuerpo de Serena reaccionara como si la atravesara una corriente eléctrica. El deseo la recorrió de arriba abajo, y ahogó un grito. Comenzó a sentir calor, se le endurecieron los pezones y sintió una humedad caliente entre las piernas, un deseo devorador de él.

–¿Qué demonios haces? –susurró.

–Estoy poseído –murmuró él con la boca casi pegada a la suya–. Encaprichado, como te prometí.

–Ya entiendo por qué tu hermano se dedica a la actuación mientras tú lo haces a sacarles el dinero a los ricos –afirmó ella en voz baja. Y tuvo que apretar con fuerza la carpeta que llevaba para no poner las manos en el tentador pecho que tenía delante–. No eres convincente. Por cierto, creo que esto puede considerarse acoso.

–Esa es una afirmación muy seria, Serena.

–Pero es exacta.

Sintió, más que oyó, su suave risa al lado del cuello, y supo que él había visto que se le había puesto la carne de gallina, antes de alzar la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

–Es la primera vez que te veo en la oficina desde que entraste en el salón de actos –dijo él sin moverse.

Ella no podía respirar. Si trataba de escapar, tendría que restregarse contra él, y no quería hacerlo. No confiaba en sí misma, y menos cuando sentía la alarmante necesidad de apoyar la cara en su pecho.

–No me he dedicado a seguirte lanzándote cumplidos. Te hice llegar mi invitación, ni siquiera te la hice yo mismo. Y la rechazaste sin que haya tenido consecuencias.

–Eso lo dices cuando me tienes contra la pared.

–No te estoy tocando ni impidiendo que te muevas, aunque podría hacerlo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo.

–Quiero que esto termine –atinó a decir ella tratando de dominar el fuego que la poseía, las carnales y tentadoras imágenes que pasaban por su mente y que la hacían percatarse de su debilidad.

–¿Qué es «esto»? –preguntó él con suficiencia, como si supiera lo cerca que ella estaba de capitular–. Sé más concreta.

Él estaba allí y ella sabía que no podía tocarlo, ni siquiera accidentalmente, pero no sabía si se podría contener. ¿Cómo iba a luchar contra sí misma y, además, contra él?

–Prefiero que me despidan ahora mismo que seguir soportando esto –murmuró ella con fiereza.

Él volvió a reírse.

–Sabes que te puedo demostrar que mientes –ladeó la cabeza y aspiró como si quisiera introducirse en los pulmones el olor de la piel de ella.

Y Serena sintió que su fuego interior la consumía. Se le marcaron los pezones bajo la tela del vestido, y se quedó horrorizada al pensar que él pudiera darse cuenta.

–¿Cuánto crees que vas a tardar?, ¿un segundo?, ¿dos? ¿Cuánto vas a tardar en abrazarme y suplicarme?

Serena sintió pánico, pero solo contribuyó a aumentar su deseo. Él se aproximó aún más, aunque no parecía posible, y era tan grande y poderoso que todo dejó de existir salvo sus anchos hombros. Y en lo más profundo del ser de ella, no hubo conflicto alguno, sino que se regodeó en ello. En él.

Pero no podía volver a sucumbir a su oscura magia, ya que tenía mucho que perder.

–No lo entiendes –se apresuró a decir ella, casi desesperada–. Esto es... Eres... Temo...

Pero no podía decirle lo que temía, ya que aquello era un juego para él. No hacía falta que supiera que se odiaba a sí misma, que se sentía decepcionada consigo misma y que había destruido la relación con su padre.

Darién tardó unos segundos en retirar la cabeza lo bastante como para mirarla a los ojos. A pesar de lo agitada que estaba, Serena se dio cuenta de que su mirada se ensombrecía al contemplar su rostro. Él se separó de la pared y bajó las manos

–Eso está bien –afirmó él con una expresión inescrutable–. Deberías temerme. Esa noche hubieras debido tenerme miedo.

Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

–¡Por favor! No te tengo miedo. Creí que te gustaba que no te deseara –añadió ella al ver que él se limitaba a mirarla–. ¿Por qué estás empeñado en demostrar lo contrario?

–Me confundes –dijo él con voz suave–. Sé que me deseas, y yo sigo haciéndolo. Te he dicho que eso es una distracción para mí. Es tu falta de interés en tener algún tipo de relación conmigo, lo mucho que te horroriza la sola idea, lo que hace posible todo lo demás.

–¿Te refieres a conservar mi empleo? ¿O al malsano juego que quieres jugar con tu exesposa?

Él se limitó a mirarla, frío e impasible.

–A ver si lo adivino –prosiguió ella–. Solo deseas lo que no puedes tener.

–Pero tú no reúnes esos requisitos, Serena, porque ya te he tenido.

–Fue un error –replicó ella sonriendo y tratando de quitarle importancia. Pero sus ojos centellearon demostrando que se sentía herida–. No volverá a suceder.

–No me desafíes a demostrar que te equivocas. O tal vez es lo que quieres.

La última frase fue un gruñido. Reaparecía el lobo, y ella no estaba segura de poder soportarlo, de no volverse a traicionar. Percibió el peligro en él, la profunda y sensual amenaza que la seducía sin un roce ni una palabra. Aspiró su olor, sintió su fuerza, su poder letal, y comenzaron a dolerle los dedos del deseo de volver a explorar cada músculo de su cuerpo hasta hacerlo gemir.

De repente, deseó ser otra persona, libre del pasado, libre para poder lanzarse a aquel fuego sin preocuparse de que la devorara. Alguien que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con aquel hombre sin que su mundo volviera a hundirse.

Alguien como quien pensó que era la noche en que lo conoció.

Pero no podía. Y Darién seguía sin tocarla, lo cual era aún peor.

–Es hora de que pasemos a la fase pública de este acuerdo –afirmó él con voz distante–. Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.

–Qué hermosa invitación.

–No te lo estoy pidiendo.

Ella lo estudió durante unos segundos.

–Tengo otros planes.

–Cancélalos.

–¿Y si me niego?

Él sonrió amenazadoramente, y a ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

–Puedes tratar de huir, si quieres. Pero te lo advierto: te encontraré. Y no va a gustarte mi estado de ánimo cuando lo haga.

–Muy bien –se obligó a decir ella, porque no se le ocurría un plan alternativo, y menos cuando él le indicaba con la mirada que estaba dispuesto a emplear el tiempo que fuera necesario para convencerla. Y, desde luego, no quería que él la persiguiera por las calles de Londres–. Mañana por la noche. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

Él extendió la mano para enroscarse uno de sus rizos en un dedo, darle un ligero tirón y soltarlo.

–Ya te haré saber lo que hacemos mañana. Y vendrás porque, si no, haré que te despidan. Creo que lo sabes, a pesar de este entretenido despliegue de bravuconadas.

Ella no quería perder el empleo, lo que implicaba que debía buscar la manera de soportar de nuevo la pérdida de su padre cuando viera las fotos que le demostraran que no era más que una prostituta.

–No quiero hacerlo –dijo con voz firme, de lo cual pensó que después se sentiría orgullosa, de haber mantenido la dignidad incluso en la derrota.

–Ya lo sé –dijo él con voz gélida. Pero hubo un destello en sus ojos, como si aquello le supusiera un esfuerzo mayor de lo que parecía. Y ella se asustó al darse cuenta de hasta qué punto quería creer que así fuera–. Pero lo harás.

Serena se sentó en el sitio que Darién le había asignado, en la esquina de una mesa de madera del salón de su vivienda. Él se dio cuenta de lo tensa que estaba por la forma de sentarse, de apretar los labios y de mover las manos, con furia y precisión.

Sus empleados les habían servido una cena de cinco tenedores que ella apenas había probado. Darién no había dicho una palabra, y ella no había roto el silencio. Empujaba de un lado a otro el postre en el plato, y él se dio cuenta de que su agitación se había incrementado.

Como era un canalla, le resultó divertido.

Presidía la mesa, y ella estaba a su derecha. La observó. Conseguiría resolver el misterio de aquella mujer y, cuando lo hiciera, perdería todo interés por ella. Era inevitable.

Pero no había previsto que fuera a disfrutar tanto durante el proceso.

–Citarse contigo es terrible –dijo él.

–Gracias –respondió ella en ese tono seco que producía en Darién el deseo inmediato de tenerla debajo de él.

–Esta es una oportunidad excelente para hablar de mis expectativas. Para salir conmigo hay que cumplir una serie de requisitos. Hablar de forma adecuada durante la cena es uno de ellos.

–Tú eres capaz de conversar sin ayuda. De hecho, lo estás haciendo, aunque no sé si de forma adecuada. Suponía que debía haber unos requisitos, y me alegra tener razón, pero esto no es una cita. No es real –lo miró con dureza–. Esto es un chantaje.

–Llámalo como quieras. El resultado es el mismo.

–Chantaje –repitió ella con claridad–. Así se denomina que se obligue a una persona a hacer algo contra su voluntad amenazándola con revelar algo sobre ella.

Sus ojos no podían ocultar lo que sentía.

Llevaba una blusa sin mangas de color berenjena, lo cual a él le permitía percibir, mirándole los brazos, cuándo se ponía tensa y cuándo se obligaba a relajarse. Como en aquel momento, en que ella se había obligado a bajar los hombros y a echarlos hacia atrás, y le sonreía como si no estuviese agitada.

Ella aún no sabía que leía su cuerpo como otros leían una página escrita. Pero tenían que hablar de negocios.

–Tienes que firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad –dijo, sin hacer caso de su acusación de chantaje–. Fuera de eso, mis expectativas son las habituales. No te muestres en público a menos que estés preparada para que te fotografíen, porque si sales mal en las fotos repercute en mí, lo cual es inaceptable. Ya te diré lo que me gusta...

–Si señalas una sola cosa sobre mi aspecto que deba cambiar para complacerte, te clavaré el tenedor. No estoy saliendo contigo, Darién, sino accediendo a tus estrafalarias exigencias porque quiero seguir trabajando, pero no vamos a representar una versión enfermiza de _My Fair Lady_. Me da igual complacerte o no.

Darién se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, sobre todo al ver que ella se estremecía. Supo que los dos estaban pensando en las formas en que podría complacerlo y en las que ya lo había hecho.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

–¿Es una exigencia para que alabe tu aspecto? –preguntó con suavidad–. No sabía que fueras tan insegura, Serena. Creí que el hecho de haber recorrido con la boca cada centímetro de tu cuerpo te habría dejado claro lo que pienso al respecto. Aunque no me importaría repetirlo.

–Me parece que te voy a clavar el tenedor de todas formas –lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

Él se percató de que se le había acelerado la respiración, por lo que supo que estaba excitada.

–Te lo advierto.

–Puedes intentarlo.

Ella pareció meditarlo durante unos instantes y después se recostó en la silla.

–Nunca me hagas esperar en ningún sitio y por ningún motivo. Mi tiempo es más valioso que el tuyo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Él pensó que tal vez estuviera aprendiendo, aunque esperaba que no. Quería conquistarla, no coaccionarla.

–No discutas mi autoridad. En tu caso, te permitiré cierta libertad de expresión porque me divierte lo que dices, pero nunca en público. Tu papel es meramente decorativo. No toleraré la desobediencia ni la falta de respeto. Y te diré explícitamente lo que eres para mí, para que no te imagines otra cosa. Eso debe quedar muy claro.

El silencio entre ambos se tensó un poco más. Los ojos de ella eran grandes y celestes, y él se dio cuenta de que ya no podía descifrar lo que expresaban.

–Eres consciente de que esta conversación se refiere al hecho de que saldremos juntos para que me luzcas, no a que vaya a trabajar para ti como uno de tus múltiples e intercambiables ayudantes en la fundación, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella.

–Son papeles parecidos.

–¿Esta es tu lista de requisitos de la primera cita?

Él asintió sin dejar de mirarla.

–Más o menos.

–Así que invitas a una mujer a cenar y le presentas una lista de control. ¿Antes o después del primer plato? ¿Y si ella se niega? ¿Te levantas y te vas dejando que pague la cuenta por su temeridad?

–Ninguna se ha negado. Y no llevo a ninguna mujer a cenar ni a ningún otro sitio sin que haya firmado el acuerdo de confidencialidad.

Serena se dio unos golpecitos con un dedo en los labios, y él deseó chupárselo casi tanto como seguir respirando.

–Pero a mí me has traído aquí esta noche sin que haya firmado nada.

Darién estuvo a punto de sonreír.

–Eres un caso anómalo.

–Qué suerte –murmuró ella con sequedad.

–Si has entendido los requisitos iniciales, podemos seguir adelante.

–¿Es que hay más? Estoy atónita.

–El sexo –dijo Darién, y disfrutó viendo que se ponía rígida durante un segundo y que, después, trataba de ocultar su reacción. Él tuvo que cambiar de postura en el asiento para ocultar la suya.

–No me digas que impones reglas sexuales a tus amigas –apuntó ella en voz baja–. Estás bromeando.

–Me parece que es una forma de establecer límites claros –afirmó él inclinándose hacia delante, lo que hizo que ella se echara hacia atrás–. Evita confusiones innecesarias.

–Las relaciones se basan en confusiones innecesarias.

–Yo no tengo relaciones, sino sexo. Mucho. Te haré llegar al éxtasis tantas veces que te marearás, y sabes que no estoy alardeando. A cambio, exijo dos cosas.

Ella tragó saliva, pero no dejó de mirarlo. Ni siquiera parpadeó.

–Acceso y obediencia. Cuando te deseo es que te deseo. No quiero negociaciones. Tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga.

Oyó que ella contenía la respiración y, después, expulsaba el aire lentamente. Tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse y esperar. Ella apartó la mirada durante unos segundos, pero luego volvió a mirarlo.

–Voy a hablar con claridad –afirmó Serena al tiempo que apoyaba los codos en la mesa–. Lo que me estás diciendo es que toda mujer a la que se fotografía de tu brazo ha accedido a tus exigencias.

El deseo lo impulsaba a tocarla, pero esperó.

–Desde luego.

Serena se rio.

Su risa era musical, como él la recordaba. Se introdujo en su interior y, durante unos instantes, se quedó perplejo, como si todo hubiera desaparecido ante su sonido y se hubiera iluminado la estancia.

La risa recorrió lugares tan helados de su interior que había olvidado su existencia. Y fue peor entonces que la primera noche. Fue una experiencia más profunda, y tuvo miedo.

–Ríete todo lo que quieras –dijo él cuando ella cesó de reírse y se secó los ojos–. Nada de esto es negociable.

–Darién –dijo ella.

Y eso también lo afectó, ya que nadie había dicho así su nombre, con tanta calidez, con la voz llena aún de risa. Era como si ella estuviera hablando con alguien totalmente distinto, como si aquel no fuera su nombre.

–Voy a seguirte el juego, pero no voy a hacer nada de lo que me dices.

Él estaba tan tenso que pensó que iba a estallar en mil pedazos. Su risa lo había trastornado, y respiraba con dificultad, cosa que detestaba.

Por eso no entendía por qué necesitaba oírla otra vez con una intensidad que le hacía daño.

–No es algo que puedas decidir –apuntó él con brusquedad.

Pero ella le sonrió con dulzura, sin que pareciera importarle su tono.

–Yo en tu lugar, empezaría por preguntarme por qué eres tan incapaz de relacionarte con los demás que se te ocurren normas y reglas ridículas para controlar lo que se supone que sucede naturalmente, y que es mejor que sea así.

–Porque soy un monstruo –dijo él sin querer. Ella dejó de sonreír e incluso sus ojos dejaron de brillar–. Siempre lo he sido. Las normas y reglas no son ridículas, Serena, sino necesarias.

–¿Te hacen sentir seguro?

Darién había tenido la misma conversación con su hermano varias veces. El mundo feliz y falso del que ella procedía le permitía hacerle esa pregunta. Pero él sabía cómo era el mundo en realidad: cínico y sombrío.

–La seguridad es una ilusión –afirmó él en tono cortante–. Y yo no albergo ilusiones. Algunos vivimos sin sucumbir a esa droga.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–Seguro que cuando eras un niño...

–Nunca lo fui –se puso de pie–. No como crees.

Ella lo observó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y no movió un músculo cuando la fulminó con la mirada. Lo miró como si no le diera miedo.

–¿Por qué crees que mi tío usó un cuchillo para controlarme? No fue un accidente. Sabía lo que yo era.

–Tus padres...

–Murieron en un incendio con otras setenta personas cuando tenía cinco años –le explicó él con frialdad–. No los recuerdo, pero no creo que les gustara en lo que me he convertido. Y no pretendo que me compadezcas. Es un hecho que hace tiempo que he aceptado. Incluso mi hermano lo piensa, y eso después de haberse pasado años creyendo que podía ser distinto. No puedo. No quiero.

–Tu hermano es idiota –afirmó ella con fiereza, como si estuviera lista para defenderle de Seiya e incluso de sí mismo. Y él no supo cómo tomárselo–. En las familias siempre hay tensiones, pero los monstruos no existen, Darién. Da igual lo que quieras creer de ti mismo.

–Me alegra que pienses eso –afirmó él sin saber cómo reaccionar ante su forma de mirarlo, como si lo sintiera por él–. Las personas blandas y frágiles como tú creen que no hay nada terrible en la oscuridad. Pero yo lo sé muy bien.


	7. CAPITULO 6

**Capítulo 6 **

El dolor se reflejaba en el rostro de Darién. En sus ojos ardientes, en su voz ronca. Era como una mancha oscura que saliera de su interior, como si él se hubiera quebrado por debajo de su apariencia helada.

–No soy ni blanda ni frágil, Darién –dijo ella con voz segura, sin dejar de mirarlo–. Ni tan ingenua como crees.

–Hay varias maneras en que podría matarte desde aquí –afirmó él con aspereza–. Simplemente usando el pulgar.

Serena lo creyó, igual que lo había hecho cuando le dijo, con la misma seguridad, que era bueno en la cama. Pensó que un hombre podía usar su cuerpo con habilidad de varias formas y que él las sabía todas, lo cual debiera asustarla.

¿Por qué no lo hacía?

–No lo hagas, por favor.

Darién la miró. Se quedó inmóvil, como si fuera a salir huyendo porque ella fuese a atacarlo.

Serena pensó en la frialdad que él mostraba aquella noche, frente a la actitud brusca y oscuramente divertida de la noche en que lo conoció en la discoteca. Pensó en cuánto debía de significar para él lo poco que le había contado de su tío, lo mucho que habría sufrido. Pensó en que aceptaba que su hermano lo tuviera en tan poca estima, y en la lista de reglas que, obviamente, se tomaba muy en serio y que estaba concebida para mantener a distancia a todos los que lo rodeaban.

«Soy un monstruo», había dicho. Y se dio cuenta de que se lo creía.

Pero ella no podía hacerlo.

Sufría por él.

–Darién...–dijo cuando no pudo resistir más el deseo de acariciarlo, de consolarlo, a pesar de que sabía que no podía y que él no se lo permitiría–. Si de verdad fueras un monstruo, te limitarías a serlo. No lo irías proclamando.

La expresión de él cambió, como lo había hecho la primera noche, y volvió a reflejar una profunda vulnerabilidad. Pero volvió a ocultarla bajo una fachada dura y fría.

–Hay otras cosas que podría hacer con el pulgar –dijo él en tono seductor–. No te matarían, pero me rogarías que lo hiciera antes de haber acabado.

Pero ella sabía lo que él estaba haciendo. Lo entendió perfectamente, y le dolió.

–Es más fácil aceptar el sexo que el consuelo –dijo en voz baja mirándolo a la cara. Él tenía una expresión glacial, distante. Pero ella se dio cuenta de que en su interior ardía–. Puedes fingir que no se trata de consuelo, sino de sexo.

–Me gusta el sexo, Serena. Creí que te había quedado claro la noche en que estuvimos juntos. Que te lo había dejado claro varias veces.

Quería demostrar que era un monstruo, que era tan malvado y terrorífico como afirmaba, capaz de matar con el pulgar. Ella lo miró y vio que se lo creía, que lo aceptaba.

Y le pareció muy triste.

Se levantó y fue hacia él de forma espontánea. Él no pareció reaccionar, aunque a ella le dio la impresión de que se ponía en estado de alerta.

Darién la observó mientras se acercaba con una expresión aún más dura y fría. Serena lo miró a los ojos, más oscuros de lo habitual, y él le devolvió la mirada desafiante, como si estuviera dispuesto a pelearse con ella hasta que viera las cosas como él lo hacía.

Hasta que dijera que era un monstruo.

–¿Quieres saber lo que creo? –preguntó ella.

–Por supuesto que no.

–Creo –prosiguió ella– que te ocultas tras todas esas reglas. Si te dices que eres un monstruo, si insistes en decírtelo y obras como tal, haces que sea verdad. Es una profecía que acarrea su propio cumplimiento.

Ella lo sabía bien. ¿No se había pasado ocho largos años haciendo precisamente eso? Esa repentina idea fue como un puñetazo en el estómago, pero no le prestó atención y dejó su examen para más tarde.

–Hazme caso, sé de lo que hablo.

Él la agarró de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, hacia su duro rostro, de expresión más fiera de lo habitual. Ella sintió que le ardía la piel por el roce de sus manos, y solo deseó fundirse con él.

–¿Por qué no me tienes miedo? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes cuando cualquier otro lloraría?

–No veo un monstruo al mirarte, Darién –replicó ella tratando de que su voz sonara ligera–. Solo veo a un hombre. Te veo a ti.

Él le apretó los hombros durante unos instantes y, después, la soltó bruscamente, como si quisiera hacer lo contrario.

Como si no se fiara de sí mismo, al igual que tampoco lo hacía ella.

–No juegues con fuego –le advirtió mientras la taladraba con la mirada–. No solo te quemarás, sino que te devorará. Y eso no es una profecía, sino algo inevitable.

Serena no supo lo que la invadió, algo oscuro y sorprendente que la excitó: la idea de perderse en Darién, en ese fuego que ninguno de los dos era capaz de controlar, a pesar de que todavía sentía pánico y de que una parte de ella deseaba haberse ido a casa la noche de la discoteca y no haberlo conocido.

No sabía lo que le sucedía ni cómo detenerlo, ni por qué tenía la sensación de que ya era tarde.

–Recoge el abrigo –le ordenó él–. Voy a llevarte a casa.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida al darse cuenta de que no la sostenían las piernas. Darién la miraba de forma amenazadora, sin perder detalle, como si pudiera ver en su interior el fuego y el deseo, y la necesidad de decirle que lo entendía.

«Por supuesto que no lo entiendes», se dijo él.

–No es necesario –replicó Serena–. No tienes que llevarme –añadió al ver que él no respondía–. Creo que esta noche ya ha sido suficientemente intensa. Tomaré un taxi.

El recorrido por Londres en el coche de Darién, porque él se había negado a que tomara un taxi, fue, para Serena, como estar sentada sobre unas brasas en las que el fuego fuera a avivarse.

No era precisamente cómodo, pensó, contrariada. Y a medida que la fiebre de lo que había sucedido entre ambos en casa de él iba disminuyendo a cada kilómetro, se dio cuenta de que Darién había hecho bien previniéndola de que el fuego la devoraría.

Se sentía abrasada, a punto de arder en llamas hasta verse reducida a cenizas.

¿De verdad había pensado que deseaba más de aquello?, ¿que estaba dispuesta a recibir lo que él quisiera darle?

¿Qué le ocurría?

Pensó en la mirada sombría de los hermosos ojos de Darién, en la terrible seguridad de su voz al decirle que era un monstruo, y supo lo que le ocurría.

–Puedes irte –le dijo ella sin tratar de ocultar la tensión de su voz mientras estaban en el portal de su casa.

Él la había acompañado sin decir palabra y estaba frente a ella en aquella fría noche de diciembre. Demasiado cerca. Serena quería entrar, cerrar la puerta de su piso con llave y darse un largo baño... Hacer algo antes de perder el poco juicio que le quedaba. Necesitaba que Darién se fuera. Buscó las llaves en el bolso sin mirarlo.

–No necesito que me acompañes.

Él no contestó. Le quitó las llaves de la mano al sacarlas ella y abrió la puerta sin vacilar. Después le indicó que entrara con cierta impaciencia.

Serena tenía muy claro que no era sensato dejarlo entrar.

–Darién... –él la miró y ella se tragó lo que iba a decir.

–Entiendo que te enfrentes a mí por todo. Si me dedicara a psicoanalizarte como haces tú conmigo, diría que te sientes poderosa al contrariarme.

–¡No te he estado psicoanalizando! –gritó ella.

Sin hacerle caso, él continuó:

–Debieras preguntarte algo –la agarró del brazo y la empujó dentro del portal. Después cerró la puerta de un portazo con la espalda–. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si consigues lo que parece que estás deseando y pierdo los estribos?

–No quiero que...

–Los hombres nos controlamos por fundadas razones –le dijo él aproximando el rostro al de ella.

Serena debiera haberse sentido aterrorizada, pero lo único que experimentó fue un ávido deseo–. Sobre todo los hombres como yo, que acechan en los rincones no solo de las discotecas de Londres. Debieras reflexionar sobre cuáles son esas razones. Hay cosas mucho peores que una lista de requisitos.

–¿Como tus intentos de intimidarme? –contraatacó ella tratando de no perder el equilibrio y pensando que se hubiera caído si él no la estuviera sujetando por el brazo.

–¿Por qué no te ríes? ¿Esto ha dejado de resultar gracioso?

–Darién, no trato de hacerte perder los estribos.

–Pues a mí me parece que sí –sonrió–. Pero debes estar segura de que estás preparada para atenerte a las consecuencias si lo consigues. ¿Crees que lo estás? En este portal, con la corriente que entra por debajo de la puerta y la calle a un paso. ¿Crees que lo estás?

–Deja de amenazarme –le espetó ella.

–No te amenazo, Serena –se inclinó más hacia ella e hizo amago de morderle el cuello. Ella se estremeció–. También debieras tenerlo en cuenta.

Y después se apartó de ella y movió la cabeza indicándole que subiera las escaleras con él. Y Serena se hallaba tan inquieta, había tal caos en su interior, se sentía tan incapaz de asimilar lo que había ocurrido esa noche, lo que él le había dicho, lo que ella había sentido, el deseo que sentía, el fuego que cada vez la quemaba más, que se limitó a subir al piso que compartía con Lita sin protestar.

Él no le preguntó si quería que entrara cuando llegaron. Simplemente lo hizo tras ella como si la vivienda fuera suya. La locura de todo ello, de que Darién Shields estuviera en su casa, le causó dolor.

–No quiero que estés aquí –dijo mientras él cerraba la puerta–. No te he invitado a entrar.

–No te lo he pedido.

Iba vestido de negro, y el color hacía que pareciera más grande y peligroso mientras su mirada recorría el alegre desorden del piso.

Serena se puso tensa al pensar que Lita pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento, pero el silencio le indicó que había salido.

Menos mal.

–Está muy desordenado –afirmó ella a la defensiva–. Nunca lo hemos limpiado en condiciones.

–Parece que lo habita gente de verdad –respondió él. Y ella tardó unos segundos en comprender que era una frase muy triste.

Dejó las llaves en la mesa del vestíbulo y el abrigo en una silla, y siguió a Darién mientras este entraba y salía de las habitaciones.

–¿Qué buscas? –le preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

–Tiene que haber un motivo que explique por qué no reconoces el peligro al verlo –afirmó él mientras su mirada se desplazaba de un sitio a otro, de un objeto a otro. Ella pensó que los estaba catalogando. Examinó cada fotografía con la misma atención que los platos del fregadero, los zapatos esparcidos por el vestíbulo o el lomo de los libros que atestaban la estantería–. Puede que intervengan factores ambientales.

Fue a la derecha, al extremo opuesto del vestíbulo que dividía el piso en dos y que era donde estaban los dormitorios.

–¿Como cuáles? –preguntó ella cortante–. ¿Es que la falta de miedo se oculta en las paredes, como el asbesto?

Darién no replicó, sino que se limitó a lanzarle una de sus intensas miradas, lo cual hizo que ella se dirigiera a los dormitorios.

Él abrió la puerta del de Serena y miró en su interior durante unos segundos mientras a ella se le aceleraba el corazón. Deseó, de repente, tener la suficiente presencia de ánimo para impedir todo aquello. No le agradó que él supiera que le gustaba apilar las almohadas.

–Una cama con dosel –observó él. Podía haber sido un comentario inocente, pero la forma en que miró a Serena hizo que a esta le temblaran las piernas–. Interesante.

–A ver si lo adivino –dijo ella apoyando la cadera en la pared y mirándolo–. Cuanto antes me descifres, menos tendrás que preocuparte de perder los estribos.

–No me gustan los misterios.

–¿Te sentirás seguro al resolver el supuesto misterio que, según tú, encierro, Darién? ¿Se trata de eso?

Él le lanzó una mirada que hizo algo más que causarle daño: la partió en dos.

–No soy yo quien cree en la seguridad –afirmó él con voz suave–. Para mí es un cuento de hadas. Nunca la he sentido, y no la reconocería –su expresión era desafiante–. La próxima vez que me cuentes las cicatrices, que no se te olviden las que me quedaron antes de cumplir los doce años. El cuchillo solo era una de las cosas que me hacían sangrar. En el mejor de los casos, mi tío me pegaba con la mano. Pero generalmente no tenía tanta suerte.

A ella le comenzaron a escocer los ojos, pero supo que no podía permitirse llorar por aquel hombre duro y herido, al menos mientras él estuviera presente. Darién no se lo perdonaría.

–No malgastes tu compasión en mí –le recomendó él con voz fría, lo que la convenció de que tenía razón. No permitía que lo compadecieran. Lo que añadió lo dijo como si se sintiera insultado por lo que veía en el rostro de ella–. Al final aprendí a defenderme y me convertí en un monstruo peor que mi tío.

–Todos somos monstruos –afirmó ella con voz dura, porque sabía que él no aceptaría un tono suave–. Algunos nos comportamos como tales en vez de sufrir las acciones monstruosas ajenas. Nadie sale ileso del pasado.

–¿Qué sabrás tú de eso, Serena? ¿Qué acciones erróneas te persiguen cuando estás en tu virginal dormitorio riéndote por la vida feliz que llevas? ¿Qué sangre te mancha las manos?

Y ella se lo contó.

Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, pero se lo explicó a Darién con la misma facilidad que si hubiera repetido mil veces la historia. Todos los detalles que recordaba y los que no, los que le había enumerado su padre aquella horrible mañana. Toda su vergüenza, su despreciable e imperdonable comportamiento. Le contó todo sin fingimientos ni adornos.

Y al acabar, creyó que se iba a caer al suelo.

–Todos tenemos fantasmas –atinó a decir al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos para mantenerse erguida.

Darién se le acercó mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, lo cual lo hizo parecer más peligroso. Y ella se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien le hubiera hecho tanto daño de pequeño que lo había obligado a convertirse en un arma letal. Le dolió hasta el fondo del corazón saber que en aquel momento Darién tendría la misma opinión de ella que su padre.

Él se rio.

–Eso no parece un fantasma, sino un hombre mayor que se aprovechó de una chica que estaba tan borracha que no pudo defenderse.

–No –dijo ella, desesperada, mientras la invadía otra oleada no supo si de terror o de emoción–. Mi padre me dijo...

–Tu padre hubiera debido ser más sensato y no hablarte así. Los hombres que no son depredadores prefieren practicar el sexo con mujeres capaces de participar.

A Serena le daba vueltas la cabeza, se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago y creyó que iba a vomitar. Oyó sus palabras, tan prácticas, como si no pudiera haber otra interpretación de aquella noche, y mucho menos la que ella había mantenido durante años.

–¿Cómo se llama el hombre que te hizo eso? –preguntó él–. ¿Sigue siendo vecino de tus padres?

Era el único al que se lo había contado, y el único que la había defendido.

Serena no entendía cómo aún seguía en pie.

–Esa no es la pregunta que haría un monstruo –susurró ella.

–No sabes lo que le haría.

Y la miró como si fuera alguien importante, no una prostituta, como si lo que había pasado se lo hubieran hecho a ella, como si no fuera algo que ella hubiera hecho.

Como si no fuera culpa suya.

No podía respirar.

Oyó el tintineo de unas llaves en el vestíbulo y se dio la vuelta justo cuando Lita entró.

Su amiga dijo su «hola» habitual al tiempo que dejaba las bolsas que llevaba en el suelo.

Darién se acercó a Serena por detrás, la agarró por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y la mantuvo abrazada como si fueran amantes.

–¿Qué...? –susurró Serena.

–Ya te he dicho que íbamos a hacer pública nuestra relación. Pues ya está.

Lita alzó bruscamente la cabeza al oír su voz. Abrió la boca como si el mismo diablo estuviera detrás de Serena, un diablo que la miraba con ojos fríos. Se le cayó la botella de vino que tenía en las manos, que se hizo añicos al chocar contra el suelo del vestíbulo.

Así, hecha añicos, se sintió Serena.

Darién observaba por la ventana la noche lluviosa y ventosa de Londres mientras esperaba a que comenzara la videoconferencia con Los Ángeles. El despacho se reflejaba en el cristal, y todo lo que había en él estaba calculado para pregonar a los cuatro vientos la riqueza y el poder de su dueño sin que él tuviera que decir una sola palabra a quienquiera que entrara. La vista que se tenía desde todas las ventanas lo proclamaba, y las obras de arte que colgaban de las paredes lo repetían con más fuerza.

Era algo que a Darién le resultaba muy placentero: sacar a relucir su riqueza y su poder en las interacciones más inocuas, y la influencia que con ello obtenía. Llevaba años siendo su deporte preferido.

Pero en aquel momento pensaba en la persona que parecía tan poco impresionada por la riqueza y la fama como por el peligro que Darién sabía que él representaba, que desprendía. Y en vez de recuperar el equilibrio cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Serena, en vez de perder el intenso interés por ella cuanto más la conocía, se sentía peor.

Mucho peor. Incomprensiblemente peor. Y sabía que era una obsesión. Lo sabía muy bien.

Serena era una versión de su bebida preferida, y en lo que a ella se refería, quería emborracharse.

Se prohibió buscar al hombre que la había violado, aunque estaba seguro de que sería fácil encontrarlo. Bastaría una llamada de teléfono o una búsqueda en Internet.

«No eres su protector», se dijo por enésima vez. «Esa venganza no te pertenece».

Había estado boxeando durante horas con su equipo de seguridad en su gimnasio privado, tirando a sus miembros al suelo uno a uno, dando puñetazos, patadas y esquivando golpes. Se había hecho un montón de largos en la piscina. Había corrido por las calles de Londres por la noche, con el frío de diciembre golpeándole el rostro, hasta quedarse sin aliento y con las piernas temblorosas.

Pero sin resultado. No le había servido de nada.

Ella lo había sacado a empujones de su casa aquella noche pasando al lado de su compañera de piso, que seguía con la boca abierta, y pisando la tarima, que comenzaba a empaparse de vino. Y él se lo había consentido.

–Lita me llama «santa Serena», y me gusta –le había susurrado con fiereza al tiempo que lo empujaba fuera–. Es mejor que otras cosas que me han dicho –prosiguió ella–, pero si sigues rondando por aquí dejará de llamármelo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó él–. Me gustan los santos. Soy ruso.

–Por favor –se mofó ella–. Se ve a la legua que corrompes la inocencia.

–Entonces tenemos suerte de que ninguno de los dos sea inocente –replicó Darién, y le gustó ver cómo cambiaba la expresión de sus ojos, que pasaron de la ira al deseo.

Pero, a la mañana siguiente, ella había vuelto a erigir un muro, y esa vez más alto. A él no le había gustado, aunque se dijo que le daba igual.

Debía centrarse en el resultado final: Beryl, averiguar la verdad sobre Alexander y cortar de una vez para siempre el débil vínculo que lo unía a su exesposa. Daría por bueno lo que tuviera que sufrir para alcanzar su objetivo y, de todos modos, Serena pronto sería solo un recuerdo, un instrumento más del que se había servido cuando lo necesitó y del que se había desprendido.

Debía recordarlo. Solo quedaba una semana para el baile. Estaba seguro de que podría enfrentarse a lo que fuera durante otra semana. En peores situaciones se había visto.

Pero estaba loco por ella, y lo sabía, por mucho que fingiera no estarlo.

Era como una herida que no consiguiera cicatrizar.

La había ido a recoger para ir a la Tate Modern en la noche en que se inauguraba una exposición. Sabía que el museo estaría atestado de pretenciosos amantes del arte procedentes de todo el mundo, de sus parásitos acompañantes y de fotógrafos. No era un sitio al que un hombre llevaba a una mujer con la que solo practicaba el sexo. Llevarla a una exposición artística muy intelectual indicaba que tal vez también le interesaba lo que pensara.

En otras palabras, era el lugar ideal para que los «vieran por casualidad».

Serena le había abierto la puerta del piso. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo que mostraba sus perfectos senos y se ajustaba a sus curvas. Se le había hecho la boca agua al verla, pero había sentido la extraña necesidad de pedirle que ocultara toda su deslumbrante belleza de todos los demás, que no se la merecían, y que la reservara solo para él.

Esa necesidad lo había sobresaltado y consternado de tal modo que se había quedado mirándola en silencio como si ella le hubiera pisado la yugular con uno de sus tacones.

Se dio cuenta de que Serena observaba el jersey negro de cuello alto que llevaba sobre unos pantalones oscuros, que le hacían parecer más un miembro de un comando que un ciudadano vestido adecuadamente para ir a una exposición en Londres.

–¿Te has convertido en un espía? –le preguntó ella con sequedad.

–Me estás confundiendo con uno de los personajes que encarna mi hermano en sus películas –respondió él en actitud desdeñosa, y tuvo que esforzarse para no inclinarse y besar el tentador hueco situado entre sus senos y, después, abrirse paso con la lengua hasta los pezones y lamérselos hasta volverla loca de deseo. Casi podía sentir su sabor desde donde se hallaba.

Serena recogió el abrigo y el bolso de una silla. No lo miró al salir y volverse para cerrar la puerta con llave.

–Tu hermano hace de ti en algunas de sus películas. Una especie de James Bond que tiene que comportarse como un héroe a pesar de sí mismo.

Darién la miró cuando se dio la vuelta y ella hizo lo propio. Su expresivo rostro reflejaba un deseo que era, sin duda, el reflejo del de Darién, que deseó...

Pero sabía que tenía que parar. Lo había sabido desde el principio. Debiera haberla dejado que se cayera al suelo en la discoteca. Lo había sabido incluso mientras la sujetaba.

–No soy un héroe, Serena –replicó él, furioso de que lo hubiera vuelto a desequilibrar. ¿Acaso no la había prevenido sobre lo que sucedería? ¿Era eso lo que ella deseaba?–. Estoy seguro de que lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos con sus ojos que veían cosas que él siempre había querido ocultar.

–Puede que no. Pero ¿qué pasaría si descubres que te equivocas?

Dicho lo cual, ella se había dirigido a las escaleras y comenzado a bajarlas.

Darién se vio reflejado en el cristal de la ventana del despacho y fue como si viera el reflejo de otro. Estaba perdiendo el control sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaba tan tenso y paranoico como en los días terribles después de haber dejado de beber. Tal vez más.

Porque lo que lo poseía de forma airada, masiva e incontrolable era síntoma de un gran deshielo que no podía permitirse y que se aceleraba día tras día poniendo en peligro su mundo.

Los océanos subían cuando los glaciares se derretían; las montañas se hundían.

Acabaría destruyendo a Serena. Lo sabía. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Si fuera el hombre que ella creía, el hombre que a veces deseaba ser cuando ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos en los que él veía cosas que no sabía nombrar, la dejaría en paz, haría el papel del héroe que ella le había dicho que podía ser y no le haría daño.

Pero Darién no era de esa clase de héroes. No lo había sido nunca, ni siquiera por error.


	8. CAPITULO 7

**Capítulo 7 **

Darién llevaba tanto tiempo sin oír el diminutivo de su nombre que pensó que se lo había imaginado.

Miró la pantalla del ordenador con el ceño fruncido y se dio cuenta de que apenas había prestado atención a la videoconferencia, lo cual no era propio de él.

Y lo más extraño era que en la pantalla aparecía su hermano.

No supo qué lo inquietaba más: no haber atendido durante la reunión de negocios que había tenido o el hecho de imaginar que su hermano lo había llamado por su...

–¿Dar?

Esa vez no podía ser un error. Seiya era la única persona que seguía usando el diminutivo, y solo en contadas ocasiones. Darién lo miró mientras lo decía desde su casa de Malibú, muy lejos de allí.

Llevaban más de dos años sin hablarse.

Darién lo observó. Seiya seguía siendo Seiya: ojos oscuros, pelo oscuro, rostro maltratado por los combates de artes marciales, ropa que proclamaba que pertenecía a la realeza de Hollywood y aspecto de hombre de acción que se hallaba a gusto consigo mismo.

Hubiera preferido que Seiya hubiese perdido atractivo después de haber dado la espalda a su único hermano, pero parecía que la traición le sentaba bien.

Eso, pensó Darién, y la mujer que había provocado la ruptura entre ambos, sin duda.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Seiya en ruso frunciendo el ceño ante la cámara–. Llevas un cuarto de hora mirando al vacío.

Darién decidió no examinar lo que se había despertado en su interior cuando Seiya lo miró y le dijo dos frases con la decepción y la prudencia que lo caracterizaban al dirigirse a él.

Peo había una parte de sí mismo que solo deseaba considerar aquello un regalo, aceptar a su hermano del modo que él se le ofreciera.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Seiya le había hecho un favor con su largo silencio de dos años.

–Estaba recuperándome de la sorpresa. El gran Seiya Shields se ha rebajado a hablar conmigo. Supongo que debiera estar muy contento ante tan memorable ocasión –lo miró con frialdad y sin el menor atisbo de alegría.

«Tu hermano es idiota», había dicho Serena. Al recordarlo, Darién se sintió estimulado, como si ella le acariciara la mejilla, a pesar de no estar presente.

Pero no quería pensar en ella. Serena no sabía lo que él había hecho para merecerse la opinión que Seiya tenía de él. Y, a diferencia de la confesión de ella sobre pecados que no eran suyos, sino ajenos, él había hecho todas y cada una de las cosas que su hermano creía.

Le brillaron los ojos de ira.

–Dos años –dijo Seiya con aspereza–, ¿y eso es lo único que se te ocurre decirme? Aunque no me sorprende que no hayas aprendido nada en todo ese tiempo.

–Si querías que hubiera aprendido algo –replicó Darién con voz gélida–, debieras haberme presentado algún plan de clases: elegirme las camisas, esbozar las confesiones que debiera hacer y con qué frecuencia... Pero decidiste desaparecer, como haces siempre –se encogió de hombros–. Perdona que no esté llorando de alegría porque te hayas acordado de mi existencia sin prevenirme, como tampoco lo hiciste cuando decidiste olvidarte de ella –hizo una pausa y con voz aún más fría, si ello fuera posible añadió–: hermano.

–Darién...

–Vas y vienes, Seiya –prosiguió dejando que lo venciera la furia, sin importarle que no fuera justo. ¿Qué lo era?–. Haces miles de promesas y las rompes todas. Dejé de depender de ti cuando era un niño. Me da igual que me hables o no.

La expresión de Seiya se oscureció con una furia en la que se mezclaban el sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber abandonado a Darién, la rabia al comprobar que su hermano se había vuelto salvaje y cruel y la tristeza de saber que eso era lo que ambos eran: hombres duros y peligrosos. Y supo que a Darién le causaría placer el que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, él no se hubiera dejado ganar por la indiferencia.

Lo que implicaba que tampoco Darién lo había hecho.

–Un día de estos, hermanito, tendremos que solucionar esto –le advirtió Seiya al tiempo que se pasaba las manos por el pelo por no poder agarrar a Darién del cuello como hubiera hecho si lo tuviera delante–. Debimos de haberlo hecho hace dos años. Y, cuando te tenga inmovilizado en el suelo, esta conversación será una de las muchas cosas por las que tendrás que disculparte.

–¿Es otra promesa? –preguntó Darién con intención, a lo que Seiya respondió con una mueca–. Creo que es una fantasía que siempre has tenido. Y sin duda ganarías la pelea en cualquier cuadrilátero para entretener al público. Pero ¿fuera de allí?, ¿en la vida real con apuestas reales? Serías afortunado si conservaras la vida lo suficiente como para pedir clemencia.

–¿Por qué no vienes a California a comprobar tu teoría? –le sugirió Seiya–. ¿O es más fácil decir esas cosas cuando hay pantallas de ordenador y continentes tras los que ocultarse?

–Tú seguirías las reglas, Seiya. Pelearías limpio y mostrarías clemencia. Así eres tú. Y sería tu perdición.

–La compasión no es una flaqueza –gruñó Seiya.

–Solo los hombres buenos y decentes pueden permitirse el lujo de ser compasivos. Yo no cometería ese error. Tal vez me derribaras, pero te clavaría un cuchillo al levantarme. Recuérdalo cuando me amenaces. Yo no juego limpio. Peleo para sobrevivir.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos incómodos segundos. Seiya se recostó en la silla y cruzó los brazos mientras que Darién seguía sentado inmóvil y observándolo.

–¿Todo esto es por tu nueva amiga? –preguntó Seiya.

Darién ocultó su sorpresa y no contestó. Seiya suspiró.

–He visto los periódicos.

–Lo supongo.

Seiya lo examinó unos segundos más.

–No es tu tipo habitual.

–Supongo que eso significa que no es insulsa ni interesada –dijo Darién. Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír–. Pues no, no lo es. Pero ya debieras saber que no debes creer lo que dice la prensa.

–Jugar con la prensa sensacionalista no siempre produce los resultados deseados, ya lo sabes.

–Creo que, últimamente, esa prensa se ha fijado en tu esposa.

–Minako está bien –explicó Seiya, incómodo–. Fue una boda privada. No había nadie salvo el hombre que nos casó.

–Lo entiendo, porque, si hubiera habido muchos invitados, habría sido muy desagradable tener que explicar por qué el único familiar que te queda, el director de tu fundación, no había sido invitado. Tal vez hubiera dañado tu imagen, lo cual nos hubiera costado dinero, cosa inadmisible.

–Ella es mi familia, Dar –afirmó Seiya apretando las mandíbulas.

A Darién no debiera haberle sorprendido que considerara a esa mujer su familia cuando había dado la espalda a su único verdadero familiar, ni que estuviera dispuesto a pelearse con él para defenderla.

–Enhorabuena –masculló con amargura–. Espero que tu nueva familia te decepcione menos que la antigua, de la que te has deshecho con tanta alegría.

Seiya no era el único que podía lanzar un golpe bajo.

Darién observó que apartaba la vista de la pantalla y se pasaba una mano por la cara. Incluso oyó que inspiraba con fuerza y después expulsaba el aire, y supo que su hermano trataba de no perder la calma, lo cual hubiera debido parecerle una victoria.

–Sé que te abandoné –dijo Seiya–, que todos lo hicieron, pero yo lo hice cuando eras más vulnerable. Siempre he deseado que las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Darién ya no pudo soportarlo más. Bloques de hielo se desprendían en su interior y se convertían en una riada que amenazaba con ahogarlo. No podía consentirlo. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigía ni lo que quedaría de él cuando se derritiera completamente, pero no sería agradable para él ni para nadie. Lo sabía porque lo más cerca que había estado de derretirse había sido cuando estaba borracho, y siempre había acabado en sangre y lamentos.

–Solo han sido dos años, Seiya –trató de calmarse, de recordar quién era o al menos de fingirlo hasta que la conversación finalizara–. No he desarrollado de repente un montón de emociones que debas preocuparte de no herir.

–Tienes emociones, Darién, pero no sabes manejarlas –le corrigió Seiya en tono cortante, como un cuchillo que lo atravesara hasta llegarle al hueso–. Nunca has sabido procesarlas, así que, cuando sientes algo, tu primera respuesta es atacar. Siempre.

–Parece que las cosas han cambiado –replicó Darién con fría furia–. No sabía que siguieras el ejemplo de tu esposa y que te hubieras convertido en periodista de la prensa sensacionalista y te dedicaras a inventar fantasías para venderlas como hechos. Espero que las recompensas que obtengas en la cama compensen la pérdida del respeto por ti mismo.

–Sí, justamente.

Darién masculló algún improperio mientras trataba de contener la riada interior. No quería pensar en lo que le había dicho Seiya ni en por qué volvía a escuchar la voz de Serena hablando de sexo y comodidad de esa forma intuitiva tan propia de ella.

Seiya se recostó en la silla, cruzó los brazos y observó cómo su hermano se derrumbaba.

–Soy lo que da miedo de noche –masculló Darién–. Lo sabes perfectamente, y nunca he fingido ser otra cosa.

–¿Porque te lo dijo nuestro tío? –se burló Seiya–. Sin duda ya te habrás dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de nuestra madre de forma enfermiza y de que nos odiaba porque representábamos la elección que ella había realizado. En tu caso, tu único pecado era parecerte más a ella que yo.

Darién no pudo asimilar aquello.

–Sé lo que soy –afirmó entre dientes.

–Y te gusta –Seiya lo miró con dureza, sin rastro de culpabilidad–. Creo que te consuela imaginarte que eres un monstruo sin redención posible, incapaz de llevar una vida decente.

«Es una profecía que acarrea su propio cumplimiento», le había dicho Serena, con los ojos llenos de algo claro y suave que él no había sabido definir.

–Tú también lo crees. ¿O entendí mal tus palabras de despedida de hace dos años?

–Si lo creyera, no pensaría que puedes ser mejor, ¿no te parece? Pero te niegas a aceptarlo porque, si lo hicieras, tendrías que asumir la responsabilidad de tus actos. Como un hombre.

«Solo veo a un hombre», había dicho Serena. «Te veo a ti».

Eso no era lo que Darién veía en el espejo ni en los hermosos ojos de Serena, ni en el rostro de su hermano en aquel momento. Veía el pasado.

La verdad.

Tenía nueve años. Seiya estaba fuera, en un torneo de artes marciales, y Darién había tenido que soportar que su tío, borracho, descargara su furia en él, como era habitual.

Había perdido dos dientes que, afortunadamente, eran los dos últimos de leche.

–Lo veo en ti –le había gritado su tío una y otra vez mientras le daba puñetazos–. Se te ve en los ojos.

Se había inclinado sobre la cama de Darién con sangre de este en las manos y en la camisa. Eso era lo que él recordaba con mayor viveza, incluso en aquellos momentos, la sangre de la camisa de su tío que, con el tiempo, se había vuelto marrón. Su tío no la había tirado y la siguió llevando durante años, como una promesa.

Siempre cumplía sus promesas.

–Pronto no quedará nada –le había dicho su tío, con los ojos, azules como los de Darién, brillando–. Serás únicamente esa cosa.

Seiya tardó varios días en volver a casa, y Darién pensó que su tío había conseguido su propósito y que se estaba muriendo. Cuando Seiya regresó y lo limpió furioso y en silencio, Darién había cambiado.

Había comprendido.

No había nada bueno en él. Si lo hubiera, su tío no le hubiese pegado cruel y continuamente desde que se fue a vivir con él, a los cinco años.

Era culpa suya que su tío tuviera que pegarle para sacarle la maldad que llevaba dentro.

Era culpa suya porque, si no, alguien lo hubiera rescatado.

Era culpa suya porque, si no, hubiera cesado. Pero no cesaba porque lo que llevaba en su interior era un monstruo que acabaría apoderándose de él por completo.

Y así había sido.

–Darién...

Tal vez Seiya estuviera en lo cierto al haber cortado la relación con él. ¿Qué compartían, salvo recuerdos horribles de aquellos sangrientos años? Su hermano no lo había protegido a pesar de lo mucho que había rezado Darién para que lo hiciera. Apenas había conseguido protegerse a sí mismo.

Y había formado una familia, libre de sombras.

–Dar...

–No te imaginas lo que me ha gustado esta charla entre hermanos –dijo Darién con voz gélida–. Lo echaba de menos, de verdad.

Y cortó la conexión antes de que su hermano pudiera contestarle, pero no antes de que él viera la tristeza habitual de los ojos de Seiya. Llevaba viéndola toda la vida.

Sabía que a Seiya le dolía que él fuera como era, que nada hubiera cambiado ni fuera a hacerlo.

Seiya se equivocaba. Él estaba cambiando, pero a peor.

Estaba cambiando mucho más de lo que debiera.

Mucho más de lo que era seguro para los demás.

Tenía que detener aquella riada de su interior, y sabía cómo hacerlo, pero no estaba dispuesto. En el fondo, solo era esa cosa retorcida y malvada que se había merecido los puñetazos de su tío.

No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Serena. Le quedaba una semana de disfrutar de su maravillosa sonrisa y de su forma de fruncir el ceño sin demostrar miedo: una semana de deseo salvaje al que quería dar salida una vez más antes de olvidarse de él.

Aunque eso supusiera la perdición de ambos.

Serena se hallaba en la suite de un hotel de Praga contemplando el ocaso por la ventana. La nieve cubría los pintorescos tejados rojos y se adhería a las agujas de las iglesias y a las torres de los castillos mientras el río Vltava se deslizaba como una cinta de plata por la ciudad. Oyó campanas, y volvió a recordarse que no era la princesa de un cuento, a pesar de las apariencias.

Que Darién le había dicho, la noche en que se conocieron, que aquello acabaría en lágrimas.

El baile de Navidad con fines benéficos era la noche siguiente, y, en él, Darién hablaría por fin con su exesposa, y después daría igual la belleza de Praga. Ella dejaría la ciudad tal y como la había encontrado, y aquella farsa acabaría. Darién obtendría lo que quería y ella recuperaría su vida.

Sabía que debería estar entusiasmada ante la perspectiva.

Si sacaba la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación, oía la voz de Darién en otra zona de la suite. Estaba hablando de negocios por teléfono, con su dureza habitual. Le había dicho que no admitía distracciones.

Ni siquiera la de una ciudad extranjera demasiado hermosa para ser real.

Y, desde luego, no las que le pudiera causar ella.

Se hallaba en una habitación dos veces mayor que su piso y cien veces más lujosa.

Volvió a decirse que nada de aquello era real mientras recorría el frío cristal con el dedo. Nada de aquello era suyo.

Y, al final, nada de aquello importaría.

Lo único que quedaría de aquellas extrañas semanas serían las fotografías en la prensa, que permanecerían en Internet para siempre. No quedaría registrado cómo deseaba a Darién, ni habría pruebas del desgarro de su corazón, ni de sus lágrimas por el niño asustado que él había sido; ni de la niña que ella era ocho años antes, ni del ataque que había sufrido, que ni siquiera recordaba, y del que únicamente Darién la había defendido. Nadie sabría si sus heridas habían cicatrizado porque nadie sabía que había sido herida.

Solo quedarían las fotos y la falsa relación entre ellos que Darién se había asegurado de mostrar al mundo y, de la que, al final, a ella le daba lo mismo que su padre se enterara.

«Que piense lo que quiera», se había dicho.

La semana anterior, Serena había tomado el tren para ir a la cena de cumpleaños de su progenitor, y se había sentado con sus hermanas a la mesa del restaurante preferido de este, fingiendo que todo iba bien.

Pero no porque se sintiera avergonzada como los años anteriores, sino porque, mientras observaba que su padre no la miraba y hacía como si no existiera, por fin había entendido lo que realmente le había sucedido, lo cual había transformado la vergüenza casi en furia.

–¿Quieres otra copa de vino? –le había preguntado su madre.

Ella había mirado a su padre, que había hecho una mueca como si otra copa fuera a hacer que se desnudara en medio del restaurante. Y toda la furia y el dolor de aquellos años se fundieron en su interior y le impidieron seguir callada.

–No te preocupes, papá –dijo con brusquedad–. Hace años que no bebo. Ocho, para ser exactos. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Él la miró y después miró al resto de la familia, que a su vez los contemplaban con la boca abierta.

–No me hace falta, ya lo sé.

–Estaba tan borracha que no me tenía en pie. Asumo esa responsabilidad. Mis amigos me metieron en un taxi, y tardé siglos en recorrer el tramo hasta la puerta de casa. No quería despertar a nadie, por lo que fui al jardín y me tumbé a dormir bajo las estrellas.

–¡Por Dios, Serena! No es el momento ni el lugar de sacar a relucir...

–Me desmayé –había dicho ella totalmente calmada y concentrada–. No recuerdo nada porque estaba inconsciente. Sin embargo, cuando viste al señor Black abusando de tu hija en estado de coma, llegaste a la conclusión de que yo era una prostituta.

Se produjo un largo y tenso silencio.

–También lo intentó conmigo –dijo la hermana mayor–. Es un pervertido.

–Yo siempre pensé que le pasaba algo, porque no dejaba de mirar nuestras ventanas y de espiarnos a través del seto –apuntó su otra hermana.

–No sabía nada –dijo su madre al tiempo que le tomaba la mano a Serena y se la apretaba. Después se volvió hacia su esposo con el ceño fruncido–. Kenji, debería darte vergüenza. ¡Diamante Black era una amenaza para todas las mujeres del pueblo!

Mucho más tarde, después de que ellas hubieran hablado entre sollozos y los pecados de Diamante Black hubieran sido debidamente documentados, su padre la había abrazado al despedirse por primera vez en casi una década. Y ella había supuesto que era su forma de disculparse.

Serena sintió que el nudo que llevaba en su interior comenzaba a deshacerse, por lo que decidió no hacer reproches a su padre, ya que deseaba más reanudar la relación con él que seguir enfadada.

De eso disponía como ayuda para salir de la falsa relación con Darién, lo cual ya era algo. Solo ella recordaría lo que él la había cambiado cuando aquello acabara. Cuando el humo se disipara.

Si no la asfixiaba antes.

–No es real –le había espetado una noche a Lita tras haberla escuchado un cuarto de hora fantasear con lo que sería casarse con un hombre como Darién Shields.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Me refiero a que no es real, Lita, a que es todo fingido.

Serena se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo dicho. Prefería guardar para sí aquellos hechos sórdidos. No quería que nadie más supiera que Darién tenía otro motivo y una lista de requisitos para que ella fingiera que salían juntos.

Pero no estaba amargada.

–Eres una cínica –afirmó Lita con un suspiro–. Pero ya sabes que yo soy optimista por las dos –le entregó una novela romántica que había en el sofá con una mirada cómplice–. Sé que la sacas constantemente de la estantería, como también sé que tu actitud dura y escéptica es pura fachada.

–No lo es.

Pero había agarrado el libro.

Nunca reconocería que se había quedado algunas noches hasta muy tarde viendo fotos de los dos en el ordenador. Y guardaría para sí que se maravillaba ante la habilidad de los fotógrafos de prensa para sacarles fotos que eran engañosas, como, por ejemplo, una en la que se veía a Darién mirándola con lo que en él podría considerarse cariño; o aquella otra en que se enfrentaba a un fotógrafo porque se había acercado demasiado a ella. Porque si hablara de ello, se delataría y demostraría que prefería la historia de amor que mostraban los periódicos a la cruda realidad.

Y luego estaba Darién.

–Bésame –le había ordenado días antes de salir para Praga, con un tono más adecuado en unas tensas negociaciones comerciales que en un café situado en su rico barrio. Ella lo había mirado con cara de pocos amigos, y él lo había hecho con severidad–. Contribuirá a crear la escena.

Serena pensó que llevaba unos días en que parecía distinto: menos accesible, más tenso y oscuro.

–¿Qué escena? –preguntó con calma, como si ante la idea de besarlo no se hubiera echado a temblar de deseo–. Una pared se interpone entre la calle y nosotros, por lo que nadie puede vernos, ni siquiera un fotógrafo.

–Vivimos en la era digital, Serena. Hay teléfonos móviles por todas partes.

Serena miró a la gente de las mesas ocupadas. Nadie tenía un móvil en la mano. Después volvió a fijarse en su café y le dio un sorbo mientras él la seguía mirando con fiereza.

–Nos han hecho fotos al venir aquí –apuntó ella cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado tenso–. Misión cumplida.

Nada demostraba mejor la existencia de una alegre domesticidad que un paseo por la mañana temprano hasta un café desde el ático de Darién, supuestamente después de otra larga noche de amor. Eso era lo que saldría en los periódicos, le había dicho él, ante lo cual su exesposa se volvería loca. La mayor parte de las mujeres que salían con Darién se limitaban a posar en silencio junto a él en eventos para luego desaparecer; nunca paseaban con él como si le gustaran.

Él se levantó bruscamente, la miró con dureza, le indicó con la cabeza la puerta del café, dándole claramente una orden, y salió disparado.

Serena, odiándose por ello, sonrió tímidamente al resto de los clientes, que miraban la escena con desaprobación, y se fue tras él.

Estaba en la calle hablando por el móvil. Serena se le acercó mientras se preguntaba si había perdido la fortaleza que la había mantenido en pie los ocho años anteriores, ya que llevaba un tiempo sin usarla. Y, desde luego, no se estaba sirviendo de ella esa mañana. La antigua Serena habría dejado que Darién se largara mientras seguía tan tranquila tomándose el café.

O eso era lo que quería creer.

Darién se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y volvió su fría mirada hacia ella. Serena hizo lo posible para mostrarle la máscara cortés que se esforzaba por llevar durante lo que él había denominado «la fase pública del acuerdo».

Pero por la forma en que él la miró esa mañana gris, no lo consiguió.

–Darién... –comenzó a hablar sin saber muy bien lo que iba a decir.

Él la tomó de la barbilla y ella se estremeció a pesar de no tener frío.

–Hay paparazis un poco más adelante de la calle. Debemos ponerles el cebo, _solnyshka_.

Se inclinó y la besó con fuerza en los labios.

Lo hizo con atrevimiento y pasión, y dando claramente a entender que ella era una de sus posesiones.

El beso la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies como un relámpago, quemándola hasta dejarla reducida a puro y ardiente deseo.

Se hubiera caído de no ser por los dedos de él que la agarraban firmemente de la barbilla.

Darién la miró durante unos segundos y la soltó.

Y ella tuvo la sensación de que sabía perfectamente la reacción que había producido en ella, cómo se sentía. Todo era parte de su juego, de su plan.

–A ver si adivino lo que significa esa palabra –dijo ella tratando de adoptar un tono duro, pero sin conseguirlo–. ¿Es la forma de denominar en ruso a una tonta ingenua que no duda en meterse en la cama con un desconocido y que está dispuesta a vender sus principios y el respeto hacia sí misma por...

–Significa pequeño sol –le espetó él con expresión atormentada.

La miró con tanta dureza que ella creyó que le iba a dejar la marca, y experimentó un ligero temblor. Él le acarició los labios y ella contuvo un sollozo.

–Tu sonrisa –prosiguió él– iluminaría esta ciudad como un reactor nuclear. Es un arma que prodigas como si fueran caramelos.

Todo eso recordó Serena en Praga, y aún sentía grabadas a fuego en la piel aquellas palabras.

Y se dijo que cuando aquello acabara habría algo más que solo ella sabría: que había sido real, que había importado, aunque solo hubiera sido durante unos segundos.

Parpadeó para hacer desaparecer el escozor que sentía en los ojos, y vio a Darién en la puerta de la habitación reflejado en la ventana.

No se volvió. No se atrevió porque no sabía lo que haría.

–Nos vamos dentro de una hora –dijo él.

Ella se limitó a asentir.

Y volvió a sentir aquel beso en los labios y todas las cosas que no podía decir, todas las que no olvidaría en su vida.

Darién vaciló en el umbral, y ella contuvo la respiración, pero él se marchó tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

Serena se vistió rápidamente con un ajustado vestido verde, sin mangas ni tirantes, con el que se sintió como una sirena. Estaba colgado en el armario desde que había llegado, junto a otro azul que era claramente más adecuado para el baile del día siguiente.

Se puso los zapatos que acompañaban el vestido y agarró el bolso.

«Él te ha comprado y ha pagado por ti, ¿no?», se dijo mientras recorría el pasillo que conducía a la habitación principal de la suite tratando de calmarse. «Hay palabras que definen este tipo de acuerdo, sobre todo si eres lo bastante tonta como para acostarte con él».

Pero sabía que la triste verdad era que se pondría la cara ropa que Darién le había comprado y que bailaría al son que le marcara porque ya no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a él.

Ni para luchar contra su traicionero corazón.

Y el tiempo se le estaba agotando. El lunes le parecería que todo había sido un sueño; y dos meses después, cuando hubiera vuelto a su vida normal, creería que había sido así.

Y, aunque eso debiera hacerla feliz, sentía un enorme y profundo vacío en su interior. Darién estaba de pie frente al televisor, pero se dio la vuelta antes de que ella entrara, como si hubiera presentido su llegada.

Serena se dijo que ya apenas se fijaba en lo guapo que era.

Él se le acercó dando grandes pasos, tan elegante como siempre con su nuevo traje. Tenía los ojos brillantes, y a ella le pareció que amanecía cuando la miró.

No había posibilidad alguna de que saliera ilesa de aquello. Ninguna en absoluto.

«Podrás hacerte pedazos la semana que viene», se dijo con firmeza. Sería Navidad. Iría a casa de sus padres, como estaba previsto, se atiborraría de dulces y bebidas navideñas y fingiría que nada de aquello había sucedido.

Que él no había aparecido en su vida.

–¿Estás lista?

–Define lo que es estar lista –trató de adoptar un tono ligero y divertido–. ¿Lista para acudir a tu emocionante serie de eventos financieros? Desde luego. ¿Lista para ser utilizada como arma dirigida exactamente contra el rostro de tu exesposa? –sonrió–. Creo que también.

–Entonces, debemos estar agradecidos de que esta noche no vaya a haber despliegue de armas –dijo él de ese modo que a ella le provocaba un estremecimiento a lo largo de la espalda al tiempo que el resto de su cuerpo se encendía–. Esta noche solo se trata de una aburrida cena, una ocasión para que los donantes se sientan valorados antes de pedirles más dinero.

Darién extendió el brazo hacia una mesa que había a su lado y agarró una caja larga y plana. Se la tendió sin decir palabra, con expresión seria. Ella la miró hasta que él comenzó a dar muestras de impaciencia y la abrió él mismo. Sacó un brillante collar, que era asimétrico y atrevido, compuesto de gemas azules y verdes agrupadas de forma original.

–Pensaba que te inclinarías por los diamantes –dijo ella mirando el collar en vez de a él, ya que era lo más bonito que había visto en su vida–. O tal vez por los rubíes.

–Eso sería ser predecible –afirmó él con una nota de reproche en la voz, mezclada con otra de humor.

Él le colocó el collar en el cuello, y ella sintió la frialdad de las piedras en la piel caliente. No pudo reprimir un suspiro y, por fin, lo miró a los ojos.

Él la miró con esa intensidad cómplice que la había conquistado desde el principio.

Se puso detrás de ella para abrochárselo, demorándose en hacerlo, rozándole la piel con la punta de los dedos bajo los rizos. Después se lo colocó para que le quedara como deseaba, con uno de los extremos sobre uno de sus senos.

Cuando se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, ninguno de los dos respiraba normalmente.

–Vamos –dijo él. Y ella captó en su voz el fuego, el deseo: ese tornado en el que ambos giraban de forma progresivamente incontrolada a medida que aquella situación se prolongaba, y que con toda probabilidad acabaría por destruirlos.

Y lo haría, pensó ella. Muy pronto.

Tal como él se lo había advertido.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**Capítulo 8 **

Un ascensor de espejos dorados los llevó con silenciosa y elegante eficacia al vestíbulo iluminado de la suite presidencial de uno de los mejores hoteles de Praga, lleno de gente que no necesitaba proclamar su riqueza porque era evidente.

Aquella era la gente de Darién. Serena tenía preparada su cortés sonrisa mientras él la conducía entre la multitud. Aquel era su mundo, a pesar de cómo la mirara cuando estaban solos. Y a pesar de las historias que ella se había imaginado, no era más que una turista destinada a convertirse en calabaza en el momento en que acabara el fin de semana. Y así se quedaría, y aquel extraño interludio solo sería un recuerdo.

Casi sentía que comenzaba a formarse el grueso tallo a partir del nudo que tenía en el estómago.

Darién la llevó a un lado tras haber hecho un corto recorrido por los grupos de invitados, y se sentaron cerca de una ventana por la que se veía el magnífico castillo de Praga irguiéndose orgulloso e iluminado en la noche.

Él la miró sin sonreír.

–Ya te había dicho que esto sería muy aburrido, ¿verdad?

–Puede que para ti –respondió ella sonriendo. Yo estoy pendiente de si aquel rico ganadero se pondrá a cantar sentado al piano y si, entonces, ese banquero alemán con aire de enfado se armará de valor y le pegará.

–Esta gente no se pelea con los puños –afirmó él con ojos levemente risueños–. Prefieren hacerlo con el talonario.

Ella se llevó la copa a los labios y tomó un sorbo de vino.

–Seguro que dar unos cuantos puñetazos es más emocionante que extender cheques.

–En absoluto. Una pelea a puñetazos solo proporciona cierto grado de satisfacción. Los moratones acaban desapareciendo. Pelear con dinero puede llevar a la desaparición de empresas, a la ruina de miles de personas, a la destrucción de fortunas en el transcurso de una tarde –sonrió burlón–. Eso requiere un periodo más largo de curación.

Serena le examinó el rostro mientras se preguntaba si veía lo que deseaba ver o realmente había en él cierta calidez y afecto.

Él extendió el brazo y recorrió con el dedo uno de los grupos de gemas del collar, y a Serena le pareció que la tocaba directamente. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella se dio cuenta de que los dos deseaban que así fuera.

La conexión eléctrica que existía entre ellos, que tanto la había sorprendido en la discoteca, se intensificó y complicó. Se extendió por toda ella, cambiándola al hacerlo. Y se dio cuenta de que ya le daban igual las consecuencias. Merecería la pena. Cualquier cosa la merecería si eso implicaba volver a tocar a Darién.

Ya que no encontraba las palabras para decírselo, trató de transmitírselo con una sonrisa.

Como si fuera amor.

Él se sobresaltó de forma casi imperceptible, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

–Serena... –empezó a decir con una voz más profunda de lo habitual.

Y, de pronto, toda la confusión de ella se aclaró y comprendió lo que le sucedía.

En ese momento, se produjo un silencio en la suite seguido de excitados murmullos.

Darién dejó de mirarla y dirigió la vista hacia la entrada. Y se quedó petrificado. Ella se dio cuenta de que se convertía en hielo en un instante.

Fue la primera vez que la asustó.

Se volvió y vio que la multitud se abría para dejar paso a una atractiva mujer vestida de negro, seguida de dos guardaespaldas. Era fría y aristocrática. Sonreía y saludaba a la gente al pasar a su lado. Tenía el pelo recogido en un elegante moño, no llevaba adornos, salvo unos pendientes de diamantes y un anillo. Pero cautivó a los presentes.

Y a Darién lo había inmovilizado.

Serena la reconoció al momento.

–¿No es esa...?

–La esposa de mi hermano, sí –contestó él.

Minako, esposa del legendario Seiya Shields, y fácilmente reconocible para quien tuviera acceso a las revistas del corazón a las que estaba suscrita Lita, fue pasando entre los donantes hablando y sonriendo hasta que vio a Darién. La sonrisa la abandonó, pero se rehizo de inmediato y se aproximó hasta donde él estaba.

Se produjeron unos momentos de insoportable tensión entre ambos. Serena miró a su alrededor para comprobar si los demás se habían dado cuenta, pero los guardaespaldas de Minako habían formado un muro a su alrededor.

Entonces, Darién bajó la vista hasta el vientre de Minako, ligeramente hinchado. Cuando la alzó, sus ojos eran fríos.

Serena vio que Minako tragaba saliva, nerviosa. Después, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente.

–Darién.

–Minako –respondió él.

Esta miró a Serena y después a Darién, y su rostro cambió de expresión.

«Miedo», pensó Serena, confundida. «Le tiene miedo».

Minako lo ocultó inmediatamente.

–Seiya te echa de menos –dijo con profunda tristeza, lo que a Serena le resultó incomprensible–. Le has partido el corazón.

–¿Eres su emisaria?

–En absoluto. Él no lo aceptaría. No le gustaría que te dijera nada.

–Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? –preguntó él con dureza.

Minako miró a Serena durante unos instantes como si fuera a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin añadir palabra.

Serena se quedó junto a Darién sin saber qué decir.

–Supongo que no la esperabas –dijo al fin.

–Debiera haberlo hecho. Suele aparecer en eventos de este tipo cuando Seiya no puede venir.

Darién hablaba como si estuviera describiendo algo que había leído tiempo atrás, distante y sin emoción, pero Serena supo que no era así. Sintió las oleadas de frío que de él emanaban como vientos árticos.

Darién sufría. Lo sentía en su propio pecho.

–Un encuentro muy frío, me ha parecido.

–Ella cree que traté de estropear su relación con Seiya.

Serena frunció el ceño.

–¿Y por qué lo cree?

Él la miró con frialdad.

–Porque es verdad.

Ella se limitó a parpadear.

–¿Por qué?

Una sombra cayó sobre él. Ella pensó que era pesar y algo muy parecido a la vergüenza.

–¿Por qué hago lo que hago? –preguntó él en voz baja–. Porque la felicidad es mi enemigo. Cuando la veo, trato de aniquilarla.

Serena lo miró con pesar. Darién sonrió con desprecio hacia sí mismo.

–Debieras tenerme miedo, Serena. No dejo de advertírtelo.

Volvió a mirar a la multitud.

Y ella siguió un instinto que no entendía del todo y que estaba relacionado con su profundo dolor, con el terrible vacío que sentía en el pecho y con la actitud de él a su lado, rígido y erguido, como preparándose para recibir otro golpe.

Como el chico valiente que había sido mucho tiempo atrás, siempre desgraciado, siempre sintiéndose en peligro. El chico que había abandonado toda esperanza.

Ella no pudo resistirlo.

Lo tomó de la mano, y fue como si la suya le perteneciera. Como si fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas y ella estuviera colocando la última en su sitio.

Sintió que él se estremecía, pero después, lentamente, casi con precaución, cerró los dedos en torno a los de ella.

Y Serena le apretó la mano con todas sus fuerzas.

Darién no esperaba que a Serena se le diera tan bien aquello, que desempeñara su papel a la perfección, como si hubiera nacido para eso, como si su lugar en el mundo fuera a su lado, como si fuese el miembro que llevaba tanto tiempo echando en falta, en vez del arma que planeaba utilizar y desechar.

La observó desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras hechizaba a los dos hombres que había pensado que se iban a pelear. Era como un rayo de sol en mitad de la oscura noche.

Él no había visto nunca cosa igual. Y pensó que no volvería a verlo.

Ella le había agarrado de la mano casi con ferocidad, como si quisiera sostenerlo.

No podía concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, con esa capacidad que era marca de la casa. No podía pensar en que Seiya iba a tener un hijo, a pesar de la promesa que habían hecho de adolescentes de evitar que otro niño sufriera la ira de su tío.

Solo pensaba en la presión de la palma de Serena contra la suya, en los dedos de ambos entrelazados como si estuvieran hechos para eso, y en la sorprendente fuerza con que ella lo había agarrado.

Como si formaran un frente unido contra cualquier posible amenaza: Minako, el embarazo que Seiya había olvidado mencionar, los donantes, que solo querían que los atendieran y que les dieran de comer...

Ella lo había agarrado como si estuviera dispuesta a luchar a su lado con todo su ímpetu. Y ese simple gesto lo había conmocionado de tal manera que no sabía cómo no se había arrodillado ante ella y le había prometido lo que quisiera, lo que fuera, con tal de que volviera a hacerlo.

Con tal de que lo eligiera, lo apoyara, lo defendiera, lo protegiera.

Con tal de que lo tratara como a un hombre, no como a un animal salvaje al que había que enjaular. Con tal de que lo siguiera tratando así, como si pudiera redimirse.

Como si a ella no le cupiera duda alguna.

Porque si él no era el monstruo imposible de ser redimido que siempre había creído ser, si tanto ella como Seiya hubieran tenido razón desde el principio, podía decidir. Decidir, por ejemplo, apretar los dedos de ella con los suyos, y sería como un rayo brillante que iluminaría la oscuridad de su vida. Y habría sol en vez de hielo.

Podía elegir.

Él nunca había creído que fuera posible. Había dejado de desear lo que estaba fuera de su alcance. Había dejado de desear, y punto.

Serena lo impulsaba a creer que podía ser el hombre que podía haber sido, y hacía que lamentara más profundamente que antes sentirse tan vacío, no poder darle a ella nada a cambio.

«Salvo su libertad», oyó que le decía una vocecita interior.

Liberarla de él y de la guerra sucia en la que la había obligado a participar.

Estuvo a punto de estremecerse. No apartó la vista de Serena y ella giró la cabeza hacia él como si sintiera el peso de su mirada y le sonrió como si realmente fuera ese hombre.

Como si nunca lo hubiera visto de otro modo.

A Darién ya no le importó no reconocerse, ni estar ahogándose en la riada que ella había desatado en su interior, ni haber perdido prácticamente el control de sí mismo, que era lo que más temía en la vida.

Quería más de Serena. Solo les quedaba aquel fin de semana antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad, antes de que él obtuviera una respuesta de Beryl. Después no habría motivo alguno para volver a pasar un segundo más en compañía de Serena.

Pero ella había conseguido que se imaginara que era mejor persona o que podía serlo. Durante unos instantes, él se había visto como ella lo veía, y eso lo había cambiado todo.

«Tienes que dejar que se vaya», le dijo la voz de su interior. «Ahora, antes de que sea tarde».

Supuso que era la voz de la conciencia. No era de extrañar que no la reconociera.

Cuando la cena acabó, poco después de medianoche, Darién llevó a Serena al hotel.

De vuelta en la suite, se hallaban en la puerta de la habitación de ella, y él le examinaba el rostro para grabárselo en la memoria.

Para recordarlo cuando la dejara ir.

–¿Qué te pasa, Darién?

Él le besó suavemente la mano que había agarrado la suya con tan sorprendente fuerza.

–No tienes por qué seguir aquí –dijo en voz baja–. Beryl me buscará estés conmigo o no. Tendré listo el avión por la mañana para que te vayas.

–¿De qué estás hablando? Creí que teníamos un plan.

–Eres libre, Serena. Te libero de este juego y del chantaje. Y de mí.

–Pero... –ella extendió la mano hacia él, pero él se la agarró antes de que llegara a tocarlo, porque no se fiaba de sí mismo–. ¿Y si no quiero que me liberes?

En otras circunstancias, Darién no lo hubiera dudado. Pero se trataba de Serena, que lo había consolado y protegido cuando cualquier otra persona le hubiera dado la espalda.

Cuando todos lo habían hecho.

No era un gesto sin importancia que le hubiera agarrado la mano. Lo era todo para él.

–Sé que no quieres –le soltó la mano y ella la cerró–. Pero te lo mereces, te mereces algo mejor.

Y, sin añadir palabra, la dejó en la puerta de su habitación porque un hombre bueno, para empezar, nunca la hubiera puesto en aquella situación, no la hubiera amenazado y chantajeado ni la hubiera obligado a representar una farsa para sus propios y sórdidos fines.

Se fue porque sabía que era lo correcto, y lo hacía por ella, por mucho que le pesara.

–Pero te quiero –susurró Serena cuando él se hubo marchado. De todos modos, no hubiera querido oírlo.

Se quedó en la puerta de su habitación durante largo rato, con el vestido y los zapatos que él le había elegido, y se dijo que no iba a desmoronarse.

Se encontraba bien.

Se había enamorado de un hombre que la había abandonado, pero se dijo que estaba perfectamente.

Al final, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se quitó el vestido y el collar y, con mucho cuidado, los colocó con el resto de las cosas que dejaría al marcharse.

Tal vez su corazón también se quedara allí.

Trató de no pensar en la mirada perpleja de él cuando lo había agarrado de la mano ni en cómo sus dedos se habían entrelazado con los de ella con fuerza, como si no fuera a soltarla nunca.

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

Se puso la vieja camiseta que utilizaba para dormir y se lavó la cara y los dientes. Se metió en la cama y trató de leer la novela que le había prestado Lita, pero no veía las palabras.

Lo cierto era que se había enamorado de Darién cuando él la sostuvo en la discoteca.

Había sido así de repentino e irrevocable, de profundo. Una locura. La larga y apasionada noche que había seguido al encuentro había afianzado sus sentimientos. Y, cuando había percibido la vulnerabilidad de Darién, oculta tras el hielo y la nieve, se había negado a aceptar lo que sentía.

Serena suspiró, dejó la novela, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y miró al techo con el ceño fruncido.

No era la chica de veintiún años que había bebido en exceso; de hecho, nunca había sido la horrible persona que creía. Si hubiera tropezado y caído en brazos de otro hombre aquella noche, se hubiera disculpado avergonzada, se hubiera ido a casa y habría seguido con la tranquila vida que llevaba.

Pero había caído en los de Darién.

La verdad era que, a pesar de lo mucho que había gritado y se había quejado porque Darién la había forzado a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, él no la había obligado.

Ella podía haberse quejado a Daniel. No era un ogro y no la hubiera despedido sin discutir con Darién; tal vez ni siquiera la hubiera despedido. La verdad era que no se había resistido demasiado al plan de Darién.

Había deseado que les hicieran fotos porque la fascinación que sentía por él superaba la vergüenza y, además, porque demostraban que la noche de la que no había hablado a nadie, la que hubiera querido hacer desaparecer, había sucedido de verdad.

Él la había poseído en su coche, y a ella le había encantado. Serena había explorado cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo en la cama de él. Le había besado las cicatrices y el monstruo que tenía tatuado en el pecho. Y él la había hecho sollozar y gemir como si nunca fuera a saciarse de él. Y habían dormido abrazados, como si fueran una única persona.

Todo eso había sucedido, había sido verdad.

«Todo esto es verdad», pensó.

Volvió a agarrar la novela, buscó su escena preferida, que había leído tantas veces que se la sabía de memoria, y la leyó de nuevo.

_El amor no depende de un resultado. Si es así, no es amor, _decía la protagonista al hombre al que amaba, cuando todo estaba perdido. Él se había dado por vencido y ella lo quería demasiado para abandonarlo, por lo que estaba dispuesta a luchar por él.

_El amor es riesgo, esperanza y una tremenda vulnerabilidad. Y te prometo que merece la pena_.

«¿Lo quieres o no, Serena?», se preguntó.

Lo quería.

Respiró hondo para reunir todo su valor, se levantó y fue a demostrarlo.

Darién estaba sentado en su dormitorio frente a la chimenea mirando las llamas.

Hubiera deseado que aquella no fuera la noche más larga del año, con más horas de oscuridad para tentarlo. Hubiera deseado poder sentirse orgulloso de la decisión que había tomado en vez de estar allí sentado como si fuera su propio guardián, como si un solo momento de descuido fuera a conducirlo a la puerta de Serena.

Se removió en el sillón y sintió el calor del fuego en la piel. Le hubiera gustado que también lo calentara por dentro, donde lo acechaban muchas cosas oscuras y muchas escenas del pasado.

Odiaba Praga, a pesar de que era una joya. Más allá de Zurich comenzaba a sentir el aliento de Rusia en el cogote, que sus manos lo agarraban como si quisieran llevárselo de vuelta a rastras.

Le resultó muy sencillo recordarse allí tratando de soportar otro interminable invierno, sin sueños y medio loco. En la sombría casa de su tío, en Nizhny Novgorod. O en Moscú, contaminada y nevada, con la corrompida Beryl, cuando él estaba en el ejército creyendo que lo salvaría de sí mismo.

O, lo que era aún más triste, que Beryl lo haría.

Estar en Praga se parecía a estar de vuelta allí.

Darién se asemejaba al ser fuera de control que había sido entonces, que oscilaba entre los dos extremos que únicamente conocía: la violencia o la insensibilización por el método que fuera. Así había sido desde los cinco años de edad.

Percibía, con inquietud, al antiguo Darién bajo la piel.

Aunque tal vez no fuera por culpa de Praga, sino del hecho de que Serena hubiera penetrado más en su interior que cualquier otra persona.

Estaba en un aprieto, y lo sabía.

Era una de esas noches en que le hubiera ido bien una botella de alcohol, pero no podía permitirse esa salida. No podía anestesiarse ni olvidar de esa manera. Tenía que aguantarse y esperar a que amaneciera.

Miró el fuego con el ceño fruncido mientras sus demonios seguían bailando y lo arrastraban hacia su sucio pasado como si no lo hubiera dejado atrás.

Como si nunca fuera a hacerlo.

Un instante antes de que Serena apareciera en la puerta, percibió su proximidad, y alzó la vista justo cuando ella se detenía en el umbral.

Estuvo a punto de creer que era otro de sus demonios, pero Serena estaba viva, y la luz que emanaba de ella iluminó la habitación como si hubiera encendido las lámparas y envió a los demonios que lo torturaban al reino de las sombras.

Se había quitado el vestido y llevaba una camiseta de color rosa, que le estaba grande y se le deslizaba por un hombro mostrando la parte superior del seno. Los rizos le caían de cualquier manera y estaba descalza.

Él sintió la boca seca. El resto de su cuerpo se endureció.

–Hay menos de cero grados –le espetó groseramente. Desesperado–. No debieras ir vestida así a no ser que estés buscando la muerte, en cuyo caso hay formas más rápidas de hacerlo.

La última vez que había empleado semejante tono con una mujer, esta se había alejado sollozando. Pero aquella era Serena, su fuerte y valiente Serena, que se limitó a reírse con esa risa que a él le parecía mágica.

–Me presento en tu habitación prácticamente desnuda y lo único que se te ocurre es hablar del tiempo y de la muerte. Muy romántico, desde luego. Me has conmovido.

Darién se levantó. No sabía qué era peor: que ella estuviera allí mostrándole buena parte de su piel, sus ágiles piernas, un hombro, incluso el comienzo de los muslos, desnudos, suaves y tentadores; o el tono burlón que había empleado, seco y divertido, que lo encendía por dentro.

Sentía su cuerpo como si le fuera ajeno, y deseó no haberse desnudado y quedado en pantalones de chándal para pasar una noche de insomnio en guerra consigo mismo.

En aquella habitación había demasiada piel desnuda, demasiadas posibilidades...

La miró con cara de pocos amigos, y ella volvió a reírse.

–Tranquilo –dijo ella–. Soy yo la que va a seducirte, Darién. No tienes que hacer nada más que rendirte.

–No vas a seducirme –respondió él en tono autoritario. Pero ella no le hizo caso y comenzó a acercarse a él–. Y, desde luego, no voy a rendirme.

–Todavía no –asintió ella con una sonrisa–. Pero la noche es joven.

–Serena... –no retrocedió cuando ella se aproximó aún más, ni siquiera cuando distinguió sus pezones bajo la fina tela de la camiseta y tuvo que contenerse para no inclinarse y llevárselos a la boca–. Es la primera vez que hago lo correcto de forma deliberada. Un poco de respeto, por favor.

La sonrisa de ella cambió, pero él no entendió lo que eso significaba.

–Dime qué es lo correcto –dijo ella en voz baja, sin rastro de burla. Él ya la podía tocar si estiraba el brazo–. Porque creo que tu definición es distinta de la mía.

–Voy a dejarte en paz. Es lo que hubiera debido hacer desde el principio.

Ella se le acercó aún más. Él estaba tan excitado que era una tortura, y la forma en que ella lo miró hizo que el corazón comenzara a latirle de forma intensa y errática.

–Me has jurado que no volverías a acostarte conmigo –le recordó él–. Muchas veces.

–Estoy poseída –afirmó ella con voz ronca–. Incluso encaprichada.

Darién recordó que él le había dicho lo mismo aquella vez en las escaleras. Ella lo había mirado con ojos ansiosos, pero el deseo estaba allí, eléctrico y cautivador.

Ahora solo había deseo en sus ojos, tanto que él ardió al contemplarlo. Y la deseaba hasta tal punto que tuvo miedo de ponerse a temblar.

–Nunca he tenido la menor inclinación a comportarme como debiera hacerlo un buen hombre.

–Eso no es cierto.

–Claro que lo es. Te he dicho muchas veces que yo...

–Tú has dedicado tu vida a hacer el bien, Darién –le interrumpió ella con firmeza–. Diriges una fundación que lleva a cabo un enorme trabajo solidario, sobre todo con niños.

–Tomo dinero de los ricos y lo convierto en más dinero. Yo soy el problema –la fulminó con la mirada.

–Como Robin Hood, ¿no?, que era, como todo el mundo sabe, un malvado.

–Sin duda, si hubiera sido un capitalista sin corazón –replicó él. Sentía el deshielo en su interior, y estaba a punto de que le sucediera algo a lo que no quería enfrentarse porque no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

Serena hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como si le estuviera haciendo daño.

–Ayudas a los demás –afirmó ella con la misma firmeza anterior y mirándolo a los ojos–. Haces lo correcto todos los días, Darién.

Él sintió que una barra de hierro le oprimía el pecho.

–Dices eso, pero mis manos están manchadas de sangre, Serena, de mucha más de la que imaginas.

Ella dio otro paso hacia él y lo agarró de las manos. Él percibió un terremoto lejano, pero no se soltó aunque sabía que se avecinaba un desastre que los destruiría a los dos y, probablemente, toda la ciudad, el mundo y el universo.

Y observó, fascinado y aterrorizado, que ella le giraba las manos y le besaba las palmas.

Como había hecho con el monstruo tatuado en su pecho y que ella había calificado de «bonito».

Serena alzó la vista. Sus ojos transmitían una calidez que él nunca había visto, expresaban dulzura y admiración y estaban llenos de luz.

Brillaban como si todo lo que viera fuera hermoso.

–No veo sangre –apuntó ella mirándolo a los ojos–. Solo te veo a ti. Nunca he visto nada más que a ti.

Y, simplemente, todo concluyó.

Darién se fue abajo, se desmoronó. Todo el hielo de su interior se vio arrastrado por la riada, por el calor, y la mirada de ella se apoderó de su mundo.

Y sustituyó el hielo por fuego. Fuego, deseo y todas las cosas que había sepultado por terribles razones. Luz y color, sangre y carne. Ira y necesidad, dolor y pesar. Pérdida y tragedia. Sus padres, que le habían sido arrebatados siendo un niño. Su hermano, que no hubiera debido tener que luchar tanto. Su tío, que debiera haberlos cuidado. El ejército, que lo había convertido en una pesadilla de sí mismo. Las mentiras de Beryl y el dulce cuerpecito de Alexander en sus brazos... Todas las emociones que él había jurado no sentir emergieron y lo llenaron por completo, convirtiéndolo en algo distinto e irreconocible.

–Tienes que dejar de hacer esto –casi gritó con furia. Pero ella no se inmutó–. ¡No puedes ser amable con alguien como yo! ¡No sabes lo que has hecho!

–Darién –dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo, sin esconderse de la tormenta que estaba teniendo lugar frente a ella, sin soltarle las manos–. No puedo ser más que amable contigo porque es lo que te mereces.

Y él se dio por vencido.

Por primera vez en la vida, Darién Shields dejó de luchar.


	10. CAPITULO 9

**Capítulo 9 **

Darién cayó de rodillas frente a Serena.

Durante unos segundos pareció destrozado y perdido, pero después la abrazó por las caderas. Y a Serena se le detuvo el corazón. Sintió la tormenta alrededor de ambos, emanando de él y envolviéndolos.

La dureza abandonó el rostro de Darién, que se volvió fiero y sensual.

Todo había conducido hasta allí, hasta esa mirada de los hermosos ojos de él que llenó los de Serena de lágrimas, a la vez que experimentaba una frágil alegría.

Y esperanza.

Amaba a Darién y creía comprenderlo.

Así que, cuando la luz de los ojos de él se convirtió en deseo, la de los ojos de ella fue su reflejo, porque también sentía el deseo rugir en su interior.

Él le levantó el dobladillo de la camiseta de forma apresurada y la dejó expuesta ante sus ojos. Ella tembló. Y el deseo que siempre estaba dentro de ella y de él casi la asustó por su intensidad.

Sintió que le temblaban las piernas, y él le besó el muslo. Fue como el estallido de un relámpago.

Y, lentamente, él le quitó las braguitas y las echó a un lado.

Serena jadeó.

–_Solnyshka _–dijo él con su maravillosa voz–. Será mejor que te agarres a mí.

Le rodeó las nalgas con el brazo y, después, utilizó un hombro para hacer que abriera y levantara una pierna. Se inclinó hacia delante y apretó la boca contra el centro de su deseo.

Y comenzó a lamerla.

Ella se sintió transportada. Fue como si la atravesara un rayo y ascendiera por ella, casi como un dolor, mientras se estremecía y gritaba su nombre. Lo agarró por la cabeza al tiempo que él la sujetaba para evitar que se cayera. Y ella se quedó sin fuerzas contra su boca.

Su perversa, fascinante y exigente boca.

Serena estalló. Él la siguió lamiendo y ella gritó, perdida en un lugar caliente y tembloroso donde no quedaba nada más que él y lo que le hacía, esa magia salvaje que era característica de él.

De ellos.

–Demasiado deprisa –la voz de él le llegó lejana. Pero todo era confuso, y tuvo que respirar hondo dos veces para recordar quién era y dónde estaba.

Y volvió a respirar para entender que él la había tumbado en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea.

–Darién –dijo ella, o creyó decir, porque se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando cuando él retomó lo que había dejado.

Volvió a emplear la boca, y las manos. La acarició profundamente. Ella comenzó a retorcerse mientras se deleitaba en la facilidad con que él la sostenía, con tanto dominio, y en la forma en que utilizaba la lengua, los dientes e incluso la sonrisa como armas sensuales.

Se arqueó contra él. Sus manos se hundieron en la alfombra. La boca masculina era como el fuego, la volvía loca y la hacía subir cada vez más arriba, hasta que él lamió con fuerza el centro de su deseo y ella volvió a estallar.

Cuando volvió a percibir lo que la rodeaba, él la estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie para quitarle la camiseta entre risas. Luego masculló algo al tomar sus senos en las manos. Comprobó su peso, lanzó un gruñido de aprobación y, después, se llevó cada pezón a la boca.

Y ella volvió a sentir que ardía.

Darién la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Se quitó los pantalones, y ya no hubo nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Solo piel y deseo. Solos los dos, por fin.

Durante un rato, fue suficiente. Se exploraron mutuamente como si fuera la primera vez. Ella recorrió con la lengua las líneas que formaban el monstruo tatuado y besó a Darién a la altura del corazón al tiempo que escuchaba sus latidos. Él le acarició la espalda palpando cada curva, ya que adoraba todo su cuerpo por igual.

No habló, y Serena lo siguió besando sin parar, como si así pudiera expresar, con la boca, las manos, los besos y la sonrisa, lo que no se atrevía a decir.

Avivaron el deseo lentamente para compensar las semanas perdidas desde la última vez que se habían acariciado así. Hasta que de pronto, no lo resistieron más. Estaban sin aliento, y el deseo se había vuelto desesperado.

Darién sacó de la mesilla un preservativo y se lo puso mientras la miraba con ojos brillantes.

Serena no podía esperar; estaba impaciente por tenerlo dentro de sí, como si no hubiera obtenido placer dos veces ya. Como si aquello fuera nuevo.

Porque así le parecía. Era totalmente distinto de lo sucedido antes, y sabía por qué. A pesar de haberse enamorado de él al verlo por primera vez, ahora amaba al hombre que conocía, al que la había salvado de la vergüenza, al que la miraba como si fuera un milagro, el hombre al que ella consideraba como tal.

–Bésame –le pidió sentándose a horcajadas en su regazo, apretándose contra su dura y deliciosa masculinidad.

Él le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó hasta hacerla gemir. Él conservaba un poco el sabor de ella, lo que la excitó y la encendió hasta no ser más que suya.

Suya.

El mundo era su poderoso cuerpo, sus magistrales besos, sus fuertes brazos rodeándola y sujetándola a él.

Y lo amó. Lo amó con cada beso, con cada caricia.

Él la levantó más hasta ponerla de rodillas a horcajadas sobre él. Tomó uno de sus pezones con la boca y tiró de él, lo que a ella le produjo una descarga eléctrica directamente en el sexo mientras él jugueteaba con el otro con los dedos. Serena se estremeció de forma incontrolable en sus brazos, pero él no dejó que se moviera. Se estaba tomando su tiempo.

Y todo ello mientras la masculinidad de él estaba justo debajo de ella, casi a su alcance.

–Por favor –susurró ella con frenesí–. Por favor, Darién...

–A diferencia de ti –afirmó él con una voz irreconocible, llena de necesidad y deseo–, a veces obedezco.

La agarró por las caderas y la penetró hasta el fondo con una sola embestida, posesiva y segura.

Por fin.

Durante unos segundos, se limitaron a mirarse, maravillados ante la perfección con que encajaban el uno en el otro. Él sonrió, y ella pensó que nunca había visto tanta claridad y calidez en sus ojos.

Serena movió las caderas de forma dulce y sinuosa. Se inclinó hacia delante para lamerle el cuello. Le hizo el amor con cada poro de su piel y lo adoró con todo lo que tenía. No podía decir a un hombre como Darién lo que sentía, todavía no, pero podía demostrárselo.

Y lo hizo.

Hasta que los dos se estremecieron, desesperados.

Hasta que él dejó de hablar en inglés.

Hasta que él se colocó encima de ella y la penetró con toda su fuerza y precisión.

Ella respondió a cada embestida yendo a su encuentro llena de deseo, de un deseo que solo él podía calmar.

Y, cuando ella llegó al éxtasis por tercera vez, él la acompañó mientras la abrazaba como si también él la quisiera, con una sonrisa milagrosa en su hermoso rostro.

«Al fin», pensó Serena.

–Estás enamorada de él, ¿verdad?

Serena estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos sobre Darién que no oyó abrirse la puerta del lavabo de señoras. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la mujer le hablaba a ella.

Y unos segundos más en asimilar lo que le había dicho.

Era Beryl.

Se produjo un tenso silencio.

Serena oyó los sonidos del baile amortiguados por las paredes: la música y el ruido apagados de toda aquella gente elegante que bailaba, comía y se divertía civilizadamente.

Casi había olvidado que esa mujer era la razón por la que ella estaba allí, esa mujer que la miraba de forma calculadora, como si supiera cosas sobre ella que la propia Serena desconocía.

No había en ella dureza ni maldad, como Serena casi se esperaba por lo poco que Darién le había contado. El pelo rojo le caía como una cascada por la espalda. Su vestido de color cobre resaltaba su figura ágil y delgada. Era la imagen de una belleza sin edad, de esas que era tremendamente difícil de mantener.

Serena se dijo que no había motivo para angustiarse. Llevaba el precioso y atrevido vestido azul con lentejuelas que la había estado esperando en su dormitorio. Se le ajustaba al cuerpo y le resaltaba todas las curvas, y hasta ese momento se había sentido hermosa con él. Darién le había dedicado una sonrisa lobuna al verla, y habían llegado tarde al baile. Muy tarde.

Y en aquel castillo transformado en hotel, vestida para el baile con un traje precioso y estando junto al hombre al que amaba, se había sentido como la princesa del cuento.

Se había permitido olvidar.

–Dime que no eres tan estúpida –dijo Beryl rompiendo el incómodo silencio–. Dime que eres inteligente y te tomas sus jueguecitos por lo que son.

Serena pensó que era increíble lo mucho que se parecía la voz de aquella mujer a la que oía en su interior. Pero no estaba preparada para aquello, fuera lo que fuera.

–Si quieres hablar con Darién –dijo cuando estuvo segura de que su voz sonaría normal y ligeramente educada–, está en el salón de baile. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

–Debes de haberte preguntado por qué te ha elegido –afirmó Beryl como si aquello fuera una charla entre amigas. Se inclinó hacia el espejo para inspeccionarse el carmín y después se volvió hacia Serena–. ¿Tú te has visto? Tan saludable, tan real... Una trabajadora de una ONG, ni más ni menos. No eres su tipo habitual, ¿verdad?

No le estaba diciendo a Serena que se comparara con ella. No le hacía falta, pues Serena sabía perfectamente que las mujeres anteriores de Darién habían sido una copia de la que tenía enfrente. Impecables desde el peinado perfecto hasta sus cuerpos esbeltos y sus caras ropas. La clase de mujeres que los ricos siempre llevaban del brazo, como trofeos intercambiables, que era precisamente como Darién las trataba.

¿No le había dicho Serena que nadie se creería que ella le interesaba?

–No tengo ni idea de cuál es su tipo –mintió–. No presto tanta atención a ese tipo de cosas como tú.

Beryl suspiró como si Serena la hubiera entristecido.

–Te está utilizando para que la prensa del corazón cuente una historia determinada. Supongo que ya lo sabes.

Serena se dijo que, aunque no le faltaba razón, Beryl no lo sabía todo, no sabía lo que de verdad importaba, las cosas que solo les pertenecían a Darién y a ella.

Se esforzó por parecer que no estaba a la defensiva, por no delatarse.

–Darién es famoso, por lo que los periodistas le hacen fotos dondequiera que vaya. No hay ninguna conspiración. Lamento decepcionarte.

Pero mentía, desde luego.

Beryl negó con la cabeza.

–¿Quién crees que ha sido el cerebro de todos los cambios de profesión de Seiya Shields, de luchador a filántropo pasando por hombre importante en Hollywood? ¿Y qué me dices del propio Darién? Soldado, especialista en seguridad y, ahora, director de una fundación benéfica. ¿Cómo crees que consigue vender una nueva versión de sí mismo, una y otra vez?

–No veo...

–Darién es un manipulador con mucho talento. Te hace creer lo que quiere que creas –Beryl sonrió con tristeza–. Hace que te enamores de él si es lo que necesita.

Serena la miró y se dijo que debía haberse marchado en el momento en que la conversación se había iniciado, en el momento de darse cuenta de quién era la mujer. No iba a salir nada bueno de aquello.

Pero su orgullo no le permitía marcharse sin pelear, sin dejar claro que no le había afectado lo que le había dicho Beryl. Aunque no fuera así.

–Perdona que no me apresure a seguir tus consejos. Me temo que una exesposa resentida no es la mejor consejera, ¿no crees?

Se dirigió a la puerta. Lo que importaba era que quería a Darién, así como lo que había visto en él la noche anterior y ese mismo día. Lo que sabía que era verdad. No las dudas y los miedos y las mentiras de esa mujer.

–¿Sabes siquiera de qué va todo esto?

Serena se dijo que no debía volverse, no debía ceder ni un milímetro de terreno... Pero los pies no la obedecieron. Se detuvieron y ella se quedó allí, con la mano en el picaporte. Y, como una idiota, se dio la vuelta.

–Trato de no inmiscuirme en las relaciones de otras personas, presentes o pasadas. No son asunto mío.

–No te lo ha dicho.

Era evidente que Beryl estaba disfrutando con aquello. Había dejado la simpatía a un lado y miraba a Serena como una cobra dispuesta a saltar sobre su presa.

«Vete», se dijo Serena. «Ahora mismo».

Sabía que no quería oír lo que Beryl tuviera que decirle.

–Claro que no te lo ha dicho. Es un manipulador.

Serena sintió mucho calor, el pulso acelerado y un peso en el estómago como el de un bloque de hormigón que la mantuviera pegada al suelo y la imposibilitara cualquier movimiento, cualquier intento de escapar del golpe que presentía.

Miró a Beryl y esperó.

Esta se le acercó sin apartar la vista de ella.

–Darién quiere saber si es el padre de mi hijo.

Fue como si el suelo hubiera desaparecido bajo los pies de Serena, como si la hubieran lanzado a un agujero profundo y oscuro.

«Aquí no», se dijo esforzándose en no mostrar su reacción. «No puedes enfrentarte a esto aquí».

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no hacer la siguiente pregunta, por no dar a aquella mujer esa satisfacción, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Nada de todo aquello había sido real, debía aceptarlo de una vez. Daba igual lo mucho que deseara que lo fuera, no importaba lo profunda e irrevocablemente que amara a Darién.

–¿Y es hijo suyo? –preguntó traicionándose a sí misma.

Beryl sonrió.

Darién vio a Serena al otro extremo del salón de baile. Divisó el azul brillante de su vestido y su forma particular de caminar, que reconocería en cualquier sitio.

«Es mía», pensó. Serena y su sonrisa eran suyas.

Se sintió renacer, como si la primavera hubiera llegado a su interior.

En algún momento de la noche anterior había pensado que, al final, sobreviviría a todo aquello.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces habían alcanzado el éxtasis juntos aquella noche. Había ido expulsando la tormenta de su interior con cada caricia, cada beso. La luz de ella era suya, para bañarse en ella como quisiera.

Por la mañana, ella seguía allí. No recordaba la última vez que una mujer se había quedado a dormir con él. Y recordaba perfectamente que, la primera noche, Serena se había marchado al amanecer.

Él le había lavado cada milímetro de piel en la ducha. Después, se había vuelto loco cuando ella, fuera de la ducha, se arrodilló ante él y lo tomó en la boca hasta hacerle gemir de placer.

Nunca se saciaría de ella.

Se habían sentado juntos en el sofá a ver la televisión. A ella le había dado vergüenza decir cuál era su programa preferido. Le encantaba la canela, y se había chupado el dedo para recoger y comerse las miguitas de los bollos que habían tomado para desayunar. Leía mucho, prefería un té a primera hora de la mañana y, más tarde, un café. Hablaba largo y tendido sobre arquitectura y afirmaba que debiera haberla estudiado en la universidad.

Y eso solo había sido aquel día, un día en que había ido aprendiendo cosas de ella, y apenas había rascado la superficie. Y se dijo que lo deseaba todo, especialmente lo que llevaba queriendo tanto tiempo sin poder tener y que ella le entregaba dulcemente y sin reservas, como si ya fuera suyo.

«Es mía», se repitió, asombrado de que fuera verdad.

Serena desapareció entre la multitud para reaparecer casi a su lado. Él frunció el ceño. Tenía un aspecto extraño y al mirarla a los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de...

Pero entonces vio a la persona que iba detrás de ella, con su sonrisa malvada y la expresión de victoria en los ojos. Y se le heló la sangre en las venas.

–_Privyet _Darién –dijo Beryl con aire de triunfo cuando las dos llegaron hasta él–. Mira a quién me he encontrado. Qué coincidencia, ¿no?

Por eso, pensó él, no debía acercarse a una criatura luminosa como Serena: la destruiría sin proponérselo. Ya había comenzado a hacerlo.

«Este eres tú», se dijo con amargura. Había llegado a creer que podría ser cualquier cosa salvo el monstruo que era. Le bastó con mirar a Beryl, el emblema de las decisiones equivocadas que había tomado en su vida, para aceptar la dolorosa verdad.

–Mírame, Serena.

Cuando ella lo hizo, vio el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos por lo que le hubiera contado Beryl.

Era culpa de él. Él era el responsable.

La noche anterior se había puesto a prueba. Había tenido la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, de imaginar que era un hombre bueno y obrar en consecuencia, y había fracasado.

Ordenó a Beryl que se fuera, que la iría a buscar más tarde, y lo hizo en ruso.

–No hace falta –contestó ella, también en ruso–. Hace mucho tiempo que hice la prueba. No eres el padre. ¿Quieres saber quién es? –sonrió ante la mirada glacial de Darién–. Mandaré los papeles a tu abogado.

–Hazlo.

Se olvidó de Beryl en el momento en que apartó la vista de ella. Tomó a Serena del brazo y la condujo a la puerta, sorprendido de que le dejara tocarla. Al llegar al vestíbulo la soltó para poder mandar un SMS a su secretaria.

–No digas nada –dijo al ver que ella iba a hablar.

Ella apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. El odio que sentía Darién hacia sí mismo se duplicó.

«Tu primera respuesta cuando sientes algo es atacar», le había dicho Seiya. Pero Darién no sabía cómo parar. Y, por primera vez desde que era un niño, sintió miedo.

Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y condujo a Serena hasta las puertas de cristal del hotel para esperar a sus empleados, que llegarían para llevarse a Serena a donde estuviera a salvo.

La miró.

Se abrazaba a sí misma con los brazos desnudos. Había pesar en sus ojos, le temblaban los labios, y era por su culpa. Le había hecho daño. Beryl se lo había hecho a él, que era casi indestructible. ¿Cómo había creído que su exesposa no se lo haría a Serena?

–Tu ex es una mujer interesante –dijo Serena.

–Es cruel y maliciosa, y esas son sus mejores cualidades. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

–Da igual. Todos tenemos secretos. Yo guardé los míos durante mucho tiempo.

–Serena...

–Sé lo que es decepcionar a otra persona, Darién. Sé lo que es que tus seres queridos no quieran ni mirarte, te lo merezcas o no.

Él estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

–Es imposible que entiendas la vida que he llevado. Yo soñaba con tener un padre, incluso aunque me condenara por pecados imaginarios.

–Enhorabuena –le espetó ella–. Tu dolor gana. Pero un secreto sigue siendo un...

–¿Un secreto? –entonces lo comprendió–. Te ha contado lo de Alexander.

–¿Se llama así?

–No es hijo mío. Me lo acaba de decir. No me sorprende, pero quería estar seguro.

–Pero deseabas que lo fuera.

Él volvió a sentir la barra de hierro oprimiéndole el pecho e impidiéndole respirar.

–Quieres hacer de mí un hombre mejor de lo que soy. Y yo deseo creerlo más de lo que te imaginas. Pero es falso.

–Darién...

–La verdad es que, aunque Alexander fuera hijo mío, estaría mejor sin mí. Estuve borracho la mayor parte de los cinco años en que creí que era su padre. Y ahora estoy... –negó con la cabeza–. Así.

–¿Cómo estás? ¿Sobrio?

–Al ver a Beryl me he dado cuenta claramente de que lo único que voy a hacer es hundirte hasta haberte despojado de todo, hasta destrozarte. Te lo prometo –quería tocarla, pero no se arriesgó a hacerlo–. Prefiero estar sin ti a que te veas sometida a este horroroso espectáculo.

Estaba muy cerca de ella, tanto que la oía respirar y percibía su olor, que lo volvía loco.

Serena lo miró durante unos segundos.

–¿Sigues queriéndola?

Darién la miró, incrédulo.

–¿Que si la quiero? ¿Qué es el amor, Serena? Beryl me anestesia. Y creí que era mejor eso que estar solo –la fulminó con la mirada–. Y ella tampoco me quería, si es lo que me vas a preguntar a continuación. Fui una vía de escape a su vida, que se hallaba en un callejón sin salida, y la tomó.

–Creo que, en la medida en que es capaz, te quiere. Si no, no desearía tanto hacerte daño.

–Sí, exacto. Esa es la clase de amor que inspiro: un odio que se exacerba con el tiempo, tan grande que ella te ha buscado para hacerte daño.

Caminó hacia ella sin darse cuenta, y Serena reculó hasta tocar una columna.

–Me dijeron que quería a mis padres –las palabras le salían a borbotones, después de haberlas guardado tanto tiempo en su interior–. Pero no los recuerdo, así que ¿cómo voy a saberlo? Y quiero a mi hermano –miró a su alrededor, pero no vio más que su pasado y sus demonios burlándose de él–. Seiya se siente culpable porque se marchó antes de casa de nuestro tío, y yo dejé que se sintiera así porque lo envidiaba por haber huido tan deprisa mientras que yo me pudría en aquella casa. Y después me fijé un objetivo: destruir su felicidad.

Creyó que había sacado todo lo que tenía dentro, pero aquello era peor, algo insoportable, que, sin embargo, no tenía más remedio que soportar.

–A eso se le llama amor fraterno.

–Darién –dijo ella mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y él sintió cada una de ellas como una acusación, como una puñalada–, no eres responsable de lo que te sucedió de niño. Sobreviviste, y eso es lo único que importa.

Y él quiso creerla de nuevo.

–Nunca he sentido lo que siento por ti. La luz que tienes... La forma en que me miras, la forma en que me ves –acercó la mano como si fuera a acariciarla, pero la bajó–. Lo supe la primera noche. Fui feliz al verte entrar en el salón de actos, lo cual me aterrorizó, porque, ¿sabes lo que hago con la felicidad?

–No la destruyes –contestó ella con fiereza–. Lo intentas, y fracasas. La felicidad no es un enemigo, no puedes vencerla. No se defiende y, si la dejas, acaba por ganar.

–Te sorberé la vida, te partiré en dos, te destruiré –gritó él aproximándose más. Estaba tan fuera de sí que se alegró de que ella viera con sus propios ojos el hombre que era–. ¿Te quiero, Serena? ¿Es eso el amor? ¿Algo retorcido que solo te causará dolor?

–Te quiero –dijo ella en voz baja, pero con claridad, al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos sin titubear y sin pestañear–. Te quiero, Darién.

Él se quedó inmóvil. Y sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire brillando, iluminadas por su luz en una cascada de colores que él nunca había visto.

Se dijo que preferiría no haberlo sabido, y estuvo a punto de odiarla.

Se inclinó hacia ella hasta que su boca estuvo tan cerca de la de ella que hubiera podido besarla.

–¿Por qué harías algo que te va a destruir?

–Porque sí, idiota –respondió ella con calma, sin retroceder ni parecer intimidada–. Te quiero. Siempre te arriesgas al entregar el corazón a otra persona. Puede aplastarlo, pero esa no es razón para no hacerlo.

A él le pareció que perdía el equilibrio. Le tomó la cara entre las manos y apoyó la frente en la de ella.

Y durante unos segundos se limitó a respirar con los ojos cerrados, para que entraran en él su olor y su calidez.

Se estremeció cuando ella lo agarró con fuerza por las caderas.

–Ahora es cuando tienes que huir para buscar refugio, Serena –susurró–. Ya te había dicho por qué no podía perder los estribos. Ahora ya lo sabes.

La oyó suspirar. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó su cara entre las manos. Cuando él abrió los ojos, se puso a temblar al ver lo que había en los de ella.

–Ahora es cuando tienes que ponerte a salvo –masculló.

Ella le sonrió entre lágrimas. Y sostuvo su rostro como si no tuviera la intención de volverlo a soltar. Lo miró como si fuera un valioso tesoro.

–Y entonces, ¿quién te salva a ti?


	11. CAPITULO 10

**Capítulo 10 **

Darién abrazó a Serena con tanta fuerza que le cortó la respiración.

Pero ella no la cantidad.

Y se quedaron abrazados mucho tiempo.

Aparecieron tres personas de negro, que solo podían ser ayudantes de Darién, pero ella les frunció el ceño hasta que se retiraron.

Y comenzó a nevar.

Darién soltó un largo y tembloroso suspiro y alzó la cabeza. La besó con tanta suavidad y dulzura que ella sonrió.

–Si tuviera corazón –afirmó él–, te lo entregaría. Pero no tengo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo besó a su vez. Lo amaba tanto que no sabía si reír, llorar o gritar.

Y él también la amaba. Lo había dicho, a pesar de que no supiera lo que significaba.

Serena tendría que enseñárselo, paso a paso, sonrisa a sonrisa, hasta que lo aprendiera. Y empezaría en aquel mismo instante.

–Tienes corazón –le dijo sonriendo–. Pero te lo rompieron en mil pedazos hace tanto tiempo que no sabes cómo usarlo.

–Eres la única que lo cree.

Ella le puso la mano en el pecho sin dejar de mirarlo.

–Lo siento. Está aquí, te lo prometo.

–Y seguro que sabes qué hay que hacer para recomponer un corazón que apenas se ha usado, pero que seguro que no funciona después de tantos años –masculló él mientras la tomaba de las manos.

–Tengo algunas ideas. Y tu corazón no es un coche estropeado y abandonado en la cuneta, sino algo vivo, que late y que siempre has utilizado.

Una de las ayudantes de Darién se les acercó, él le hizo un gesto de asentimiento, pero no se movió.

–Odio la nieve –dijo él.

Ella le pasó el brazo por la cintura y miró los copos caer.

–Es preciosa, como en un cuento de hadas, tal como me prometiste al principio –afirmó sonriendo.

–Creo que te equivocas. Te prometí colmillos y lágrimas, y creo que lo he cumplido con creces.

–En los cuentos con baile no hay lobos, Darién. Es una regla.

–¿Qué cuento es este? En los que recuerdo no había bailes y sí mucha oscuridad –dijo él con la media sonrisa que ella adoraba, pero la miró con ojos serios–. No sé ser un hombre normal, y mucho menos un hombre bueno. Y, desde luego, no sé cómo ser bueno contigo.

Ella le sonrió.

–Vamos a empezar por ser normal y a trabajar desde ahí. Ven a casa de mis padres en Nochebuena. Siéntate, atibórrate de comida y charla con mi familia. Creo que sabrás hacerlo.

–No sé si puedo llegar a ser lo que deseas. No sé si... –Te quiero –le interrumpió ella–. Y lo único que tienes que hacer es quererme como sepas, como seas capaz. Y te prometo que yo haré lo mismo.

Él la miró durante unos segundos y la besó como lo había hecho en la calle de Londres, con seguridad, pasión y exigencia, haciéndola suya.

–Lo intentaré –dijo cuando levantó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de promesas que ella creyó–. Lo haré.

En una tarde de julio, Darién se hallaba frente a su hermano. El cielo de California estaba claro y sin nubes, y, en el horizonte, el océano Pacífico lanzaba destellos.

–¿Estás listo? –preguntó Seiya en ruso y con la expresión fiera y aterradora que solía poner cuando luchaba.

Darién sonrió.

–¿Tratas de intimidarme? Porque no estoy dispuesto a morirme de aburrimiento. Creí que íbamos a pelear.

Los dos adoptaron la posición de pelea y se estudiaron mutuamente, hasta que se oyó el llanto de un niño. Seiya miró hacia su casa y a las figuras que salían de ella y se encaminaban a donde estaban los hermanos.

Darién le golpeó en la pierna con la suya y tuvo la satisfacción de verlo caer.

–Nunca debes perder la concentración, hermano. Como campeón del mundo, deberías saberlo.

Mientras se levantaba, Seiya le lanzó una mirada en que prometía vengarse.

–Disfruta de esta victoria, Dar, porque será la primera y la última.

Y dio unas palmadas a su hermano en la espalda al tiempo que sonreía, y después le pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras se dirigían al encuentro de las dos mujeres que habían salido de la casa.

Darien Observador Serena, con do sonrisa radiante.

–Le debes una disculpa –le había dicho ella en enero mientras estaban en la cama–. Es tu hermano. Minako te tiene miedo y, a pesar de ello, se arriesgó a decirte el daño que le habías hecho.

Él había seguido su consejo.

Al acercarse a ella con su hermano al lado, Darién pensó que estaba aprendiendo a construir, en vez de a destruir, que estaba aprendiendo a confiar.

El bebé que Minako tenía en brazos volvió a llorar, y las dos mujeres comenzaron a arrullarlo.

Seiya negó con la cabeza y tomó a la niña de los brazos de su madre.

–Seiya, por supuesto, tiene un toque mágico –dijo Minako a Serena mientras el bebé dejaba de llorar.

Darién miró a la niña, que parecía aún más pequeña en brazos de su padre.

–Una nueva generación –afirmó. Vio que Minako lo observaba sonriendo, y pensó que su sonrisa era algo más afectuosa que la vez anterior. Iban progresando.

Más tarde, después de unas horas de pelearse con Seiya y de afirmar cada uno que había ganado, Darién se reunió con Serena en la terraza de su habitación.

Se le aproximó silenciosamente por la espalda mientras admiraba el corto y fino vestido que llevaba y que mostraba sus piernas bronceadas, que él deseaba tener enlazadas en torno a su cuerpo.

En aquel momento y siempre.

Ella ahogó un grito cuando él la agarró, pero le sonrió al darse la vuelta. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, saltó y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas al tiempo que ambos sonreían ante el inmediato estallido del deseo.

–Vente a vivir conmigo –dijo él.

–¿Aquí, a Malibú, a esta maravillosa casa? –bromeó ella–. Acepto. Siempre he querido ser una estrella de Hollywood, o estar cerca de alguna.

–Lo que te ofrezco es frío y lluvia, Londres y yo.

–Es una decisión difícil –afirmó ella con ojos risueños–. ¿Estás seguro de que, en lugar de eso, no quieres venirte a vivir con Lita y conmigo?

–Vente a vivir conmigo –repitió él. Y le mordisqueó el cuello y la boca–. Cásate conmigo, cuando llegue el momento. Tengamos hijos. Quiero vivir tu vida, en la que todo es de colores y gana la felicidad.

Y entonces se lo dijo, porque por fin sabía lo que significaba. Ella le había jurado que tenía corazón y le había enseñado a hacerlo latir.

–Te quiero, Serena.

Ella le sonrió como si hubiera puesto el mundo a sus pies, cuando Darién sabía que era justo al revés. Ella lo había liberado, le había devuelto a su hermano, lo había sacado de la prisión fría y oscura que era su vida.

–¿Eso es un sí? No importa si no quieres...

–Sí, sí a todo.

Lo había amado cuando solo era un monstruo y había hecho de él un hombre.

–Fíjate –susurró. Le pasó las manos por los hombros para estirarle la camiseta que le había regalado–. Basta con que un hombre se ponga una camiseta azul para que le cambie la vida.

Y se echó a reír. Y el mundo, como siempre, se detuvo.

–No, _solnyshka _–murmuró Darién con la boca pegada a la de ella para poder sentir su risa, probar la magia de esta, el milagro del corazón que ella había conseguido que volviera a latir en él, vivo y apasionado–. Quien me ha cambiado la vida has sido tú.

FIN...


End file.
